Surviving Sky High
by I Don't Bite-much
Summary: Jennifer has just returned to Sky High for Senior Year and has to cope with all the stresses of High School. Warren/OC eventually, rated T for mild swearing. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

People say High School is weird. I say _life_ is weird. All that High School does is prepare you for life, and if life is anything like High School, we, are screwed. To top it all off? I'm not even in a normal High School. Oh no. I'm just starting my senior year in Sky High, the school for super heroes. Joy.

Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy having control over kinetics, it's just as someone once said 'With great power comes great responsibility' and that's the part I don't think I'm going to enjoy. I mean, I've gotten into detention so many times in the past few years for using my power 'irresponsibly' that it's untrue.

Apparently though, this year is the year it all changes and I have to 'grow up'. God forbid.

Anyway, it's time for me to stop lying in bed and get changed. At least that's what my brothers' alarm clock seems to think. Seriously, a nuclear bomb could land on his bed and he wouldn't wake up. Well, he wouldn't because he'd be dead, but you get the picture. Nope, our Jamie is a heavy sleeper, instead lucky old me gets to be the one to wake him up.

So I crawl out of my bed in the large T-Shirt I stole from Warren years ago. Warrens my neighbour, fellow senior and best friend. He's antisocial, with a bad attitude and a worse temper. I've had more burns from him than I care to admit, but admittedly I have exploded several things of his over the years, and so, we stick together. He's a pyrokinetic and we've been friends since I moved, let's see, Jamie would have been 19 and he's 25 now. Wow. 6 years, I guess time really does fly. Anyway, I crawl out of my pit before going into Jamie's room to shut the bloody alarm clock up.

Before I even attempt to wake Jamie up, I am preparing coffee, the saviour of all that is good and true. In case you can't tell, I'm not a morning person. After burning my hand on the kettle twice and accidently exploding a spoon, I manage to make two large cups of coffee. After drinking, or inhaling, depending on your viewpoint, them both, I make a third cup for Jamie, a morning ritual, before deciding to actually get changed and ready for school. Eurghh.

Returning to my hovel of a bedroom, I realise that the wardrobe that I call my floor is looking rather sparse. Jamie must have finally decided to do some laundry. Its part of our deal, I do the dishes and occasionally try to cook and he does the laundry and the vacuum cleaning. It's only me and him now, our Dad, a civilian, took off after he found out Mom was a Super and me and Jamie had powers as well. Then Mom went MIA, presumed dead, when Jamie was 18. He spent the year fighting for custody of me and we moved to the other side of the tracks in Maxville.

That's when I met Warren Peace.

Anyway, I'm getting distracted. Due to the lack of clean-ish clothing I once again have to forage a pair of scruffy jeans and an old band tee. Running through to the bathroom, I wash my face and add just a bit of eyeliner before surveying myself critically. Dark brown hair with blue streaks, fading, I'll have to remedy that soon, brown eyes that glared back at me, a pimple the size of Mount Vesuvius hiding beneath my fringe, gah-the troubles of a teenager-, overall scruffy demeanour in various shades of blue (jeans, hair streaks etc.) and black (T-Shirt, eyeliner and sneakers). Skinny arms poking out of said T-Shirt and scrawny legs showing though the various holes in the dark jeans. That's a side effect of my powers though. My body messes with kinetics, which has increased my metabolic rate, so even if I eat quite a lot, my body burns it all up really quickly. I'm kind of like Gambit from the X-Men except I don't throw things to make them explode, I just seem to connect with the object either physically or mentally and it goes boom. It can cause problems when I'm half asleep and I brush against something without thinking. Going back to the mirror I continue the survey whilst brushing my teeth. It will do. I won't win any beauty contests but who gives a damn.

Finally I have to wake up Jamie, which is no easy feat. Best way to do it is to place the still hot coffee cup underneath the air vent and shout loudly "CAWFEEE!" in a really crappy New York accent. I got half way up the path before realising that I left my battered messenger bag behind, which created 10 minutes if frantic searching underneath the semi-watchful eye of my brother who was inhaling his coffee with increasing vigour. To think he's supposed to be the mature one, I can hardly talk though, I did exactly the same about twenty minutes ago.

Eventually I found it, underneath my bed, with my lunchbox from last year in it. Gross. I told Jamie we shouldn't buy apples anymore. After finding my bag and my summer work, which was done for once, I ran like hell out of the door before running into Warren's arms as he was reaching to open my door. Feck. I forgot that he said he'd walk with me to the bus. Ah well.

"Hi Warren" I grinned sheepishly as we both picked ourselves off the ground.

"Hey Jennie" He replied rolling his eyes. That's me by the way. Jennifer Parry. Jennie to Warren, Jen to the world and Jennifer when I'm in trouble.

"Err...Sorry about that."

He said nothing, merely rolling his eyes before practically dragging me to the bus stop. Damn him and his long legs, I'm not that short, but even at 5ft7, he towers over me by about 8 inches. I only just reach his chin. Not long after we arrive at the bus stop, it arrives and we ascend.

"Hey Mistah J" We greet the bus driver, well, I greet and Warren grunts, just as we have every day for the past four years. John, the bus driver just nods back and sets off as we sit in our regular seat near the back of the bus, right hand side, four from the rear.

"Have I ever told you that..." I begin before Warren interrupts.

"Calling him Mistah J makes you feel like Harley Quinn" He raises an eyebrow before continuing "Only once a week since we were freshies"

I can't help but grin at the predictability of this. Soon we settle into our typical routine. I ask him pointless questions before he finally gives up and shoves an ear bud at me, when we spend the rest of the drive and consequential flight in companiable silence, listening to a mix of heavy rock and indie/punk/rock. I swear I have as many songs as he does on that battered old iPod. Finally the bus lands and we step out ready for our final year at Sky High.

Who am I kidding? We aren't ready at all.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is my first Sky High story, its probably going to be Warren/OC but not for a little while as I abhore stories that have them falling in love within three paragraphs :P I know I haven't updates my other stories in a while, but Georgie, my plot penguin (he ate the bunny) has been sliding around in my brain for about a month now. Besides I only have two more exams and then I am done with High School! Don't know whether or not to be pleased or what at that. Anyway, please read and review, tell me what you think, I'm trying to avoid writing a Mary Sue, so be honest, I can handle the truth. Virtual hugs to all reviewers xx**

**Hannah**  
**XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**WarrenPOV**

As we stepped off the bus, we both looked around briefly. It was the usual scene: freshmen being herded into a large group by Stronghold and Hippie, Freeze Girl AKA Sarah Frost freezing the pervert with the X-Ray vision, just as she did every year. It's a common misconception that we dated for a while. Let me get this clear.

We didn't. We danced a little at Homecoming but that's it. Jennie had been sick that week and so hadn't been around for the Royal Pain Incident. I smirk at the memory, she was spitting mad when she found out Gwen Grayson got beaten up and she wasn't there to help. Little hellcat.

As I carried on looking around the grounds, Jennie grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the doors. The bell must have rung whilst I was glaring at a group of preppy girls. I am so glad that my Jennie isn't like that. Speaking of Jennie, I survey her properly. Nope she hasn't changed a bit, mind you I only saw her last Friday, so she probably wouldn't have.

Again I was brought back to the present by Jennie, who pinched my arm.

"What the hell?" It was said without venom. She just rolled her eyes at me and shoved a piece of paper in my hands. My schedule.

"We have 1st, 2nd, 4th, lunch and Save the Citizen together."

"Again?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" She simpered, batting her eyelids and giggling, before cracking up into raucous laughter. Grinning I joined her on the short trek to Mad Science. When we finally arrived, we were late. As usual.

Mr Medulla looked at us. We looked back. He sighed.

"Peace, Parry, to your seats. If you are late for more than four consecutive lessons I vow to use you as target practice for the freshmen's Freeze Rays." He said it without preamble but in that manner when you can't tell if he's joking. Jennie and I gulped. Both being heat elementals neither of us relish the thought of a Freeze Ray. A badly made one at that. We sat.

As always on the first day, nothing of much importance occurred. We went through the various curriculums we're supposed to cover, ground rules and that sort of thing. In 'Understanding the Villainous Mind', more commonly known as Psychobabble, Jennie amused herself by exploding small pieces of a broken pencil she found in her bag. The teacher never even noticed. Last year she managed to blow up an entire chair without this particular teacher paying attention, so it's not much of an accomplishment really.

Third period was 'How to Create a Foolproof Cover Story and a Civilian Life'. It makes you wonder who named these classes. By the time that was finished with, of course punctuated with faint yells of 'SIDEKICK' or 'HERO', I was bored with the teacher trying to convince us that a cover story of a hobo was a good idea.

Finally fourth period arrived. Hero Art. God knows why I even took this as an elective. Jennie says it's because I made her take Shop last year. I think she just wants a partner in a class where she can blow things up and call it coursework.

I met her at the door where we were welcomed in by Vicky. She's also the school guidance advisor but insists on being called Vicky rather than Mrs. Turton. She says it makes her feel younger. As soon as the class is in the door, she directs us to various areas throughout the room. Jennie and I end up near a large pile of sand and metal scraps.

With no introduction, Vicky shout/sings

"Create". And floats off. Literally. Jennie looks at me, before grinning wickedly and delving in the sand bags. She arranges them to some weird system of hers before going on a hunt for paper. Whilst she's gone I look at the scrap metal and collect a small pile of tin and steel before placing it on a fire retardant sheet which was under a pile of old goldfish bowls. God only knows why an Art classroom would need half a dozen glass bowls, but there you have it.

As Jennie returned with 3 sheets of A2 paper taped together, I flamed up. Directing the flames towards the metal, I melted it slowly, creating a molten mass which began to bubble threateningly. Lowering the temperature rapidly I let it cool for a minute as I glanced round the room. Two IceBoxes were freezing water and creating an ice sculpture in one corner, a telekinetic was painting on four easels at once and a shape shifter appeared to be changing shape, shedding and then _knitting_? Yes, knitting with the scraps. Shaking my head, I looks at Jennie who appeared to have covered her paper with glue, and was exploding sand in a certain pattern over the paper. All I could see was a vague blue outline of something, perhaps a skyline.

After messing a bit more with my metal heap, the bell rang and we were instructed by Vicky who had been floating around the room observing everybody from above to leave our projects where they were.

Finally it was lunch and we sat at our usual table, Jennie looked in her tatty bag before cursing loudly.

"You forget your lunch again?" She groaned and nodded before looking at me hopefully, luckily, my mom knew about her forgetfulness and always made me pack a bit extra just in case. Wordlessly I handed over a box containing a PB&J sandwich, an orange and a can of cola, before removing an identical box of my own. She tore into the sandwich immediately, anybody who didn't know her would be grossed out but I know it's because of her speeded up metabolism and the fact she never eats breakfast, just inhales caffeine.

About 15 minutes later, Stronghold and Hippie came and sat down near us. Hippie sat next to Jennie with Stronghold on the other side of her. Hippie rolled her eyes, which I'm taking to mean Stronghold still isn't fond of Jennie. It's not that he doesn't like her, she just makes him nervous apparently. Something to do with the pizza place where she works or something, I never did get the full story of that. Hippie tried to engage in conversation with Jennie but she was busy trying to explode the orange peel, and so was lost in her own world.

It fell relatively silent around the table now except for the occasionally *boom* from Jennie and the murmured conversation between Hippie and Stronghold. Unfortunately then Glow Worm and Popsicle sat down, reducing the peace dramatically. This was because Glow Worms girlfriend had been set a different lunch period and he just wouldn't shut up about it. When his inane chatter to everybody and anybody increased to an almost painful level, his knife and fork, still on his tray exploded.

"Oops" Jennie grinned looking anything but sorry. Hippie and Popsicle then chimed in about the 'rules', but she just waved them off before getting to her feet and sliding the empty lunch box towards m with a smile. She then wandered off somewhere, probably the library, whilst Glow Worm and Stronghold got into an argument about Save the Citizen.

"It won't be us again, will it Warren?" seemed to be Strongholds main point, whilst Glow Worm had other ideas.

"Course it will, you guys are the unbeaten champions. Boomer made Lash and Speed" everyone grimaced "play for two years running, so why not you guys?"

Then Hippie spoke up "Surely Coach Boomer will want you to work in separate teams now that Warren only has a year left? After all you guys won't always be able to work together, we've still got another two years left." Hippie had a point, which Popsicle seemed very keen to back up, nodding vigorously.

"I don't know love" murmured Will, still looking very lovesick even after a year of a steady relationship. Luckily the bell rang then and signified that we needed to get going for Gym and Save the Citizen. Joy.

* * *

**Well that was an unexpected update wasn't it? Particularly with my track record :$ Anyway, only one person gets a virtual hug and that would be Charlotte Night 007, who not only gets a virtual hug, but also gets a fan character and I'll give you a real hug at Prom, okay Vicky? Anyways, please review, how am I supposed to improve if no one tells me what I've done right and wrong? So for the sake of fanfictions rep, please review :)**

**Hannah**  
**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**JenniferPOV**

Ah. Time for Save the Citizen. Lucky me.

By the time I got to the gym I was 10 minutes late. It's not my fault I got distracted by a butterfly on the windowsill. It was pretty. I wonder how it got up here; it's a rather long way to go if you've only got little wings. Hmm... Maybe it's true what warren said about my short attention span.

Anyways, Save the Citizen. By the time I wandered in, everyone was sat on the bleachers in their uniform. Warren and Will were already in the arena, beating up a pair of juniors, one of them kept trying to blow Warrens flames out with air manipulation but that just increased the heat, and Will had just flown the other up to the top of a lamppost and left her there before rescuing the dummy.

The rest of the students cheered before Boomer noticed me.

"PARRY! INTO UNIFORM AND IN THE ARENA!" I stumbled back a bit as the sonic airwaves hit me. Yeesh that guy needs to take a chill pill. From the look on his face I think I said that out loud. I scurried into the changing room before he could yell anymore, finding my locker and pulling on the bulky armour. I don't even know why we wear it; with a lot of the powers it doesn't actually protect the wearer. No one followed me so I guess my partner is a boy and went into the guys' locker room. Or something.

Once I emerged from the room I realised I was right. Warren, Will and some junior kid named Isaac were already in the arena. Trying to look casual, as if I wasn't dreading this, I strolled into the arena. Then I tripped over a small plastic dog that was sat around. Where the hell did Boomer get a plastic dog? I didn't have time to peruse that train of thought as the room erupted into laughter. Gee, why did they do that? Maybe it's because I'm still sat on my but staring at a plastic pooch? Even Warren was grinning, albeit whilst rolling his eyes, but it was an upturn of the lips, nonetheless.

My partner for this, Isaac, came over and helped me up.

"We're Villains by the way. What's your power? I create water" Wow this guy is hyper. The total opposite of his girlfriend Charlotte, a senior in my Mad Science class with super intelligence. I talked to her a lot last year, for such a quiet girl she has a great sense of humour. I could see her in the bleachers, torn between reading a Civilian History book and cheering for her boyfriend. She eventually put the book away and smiled hugely at us both. She's a pretty girl, with gorgeous brown hair I would die for. Ah well, got to stick with what I've got. Hmm...Isaacs looking at me. Oh yeah. My power. Wow I do get distracted easily.

"I make things explode."

"Cool"

Before we had time to formulate a strategy, yes I can use big words, the timer started counting down. We looked at each other in panic as Will flew towards you.

"You take FlyBoy I'll take Hothead" Isaac said quickly, before creating several orbs of water and throwing them at a flamed up Warren. It seemed like a good plan so I turned my attention to Will. He was quite close to the Citizen, but very near a lamppost so I made it blow up. It through him off course slightly, towards a tree, which, you guessed it, exploded. This continued for a few moments, fly, explode, fly, and explode and so on. Very soon I was running out of objects though.

Glancing at Isaac and Warren, they seemed to be fairly well matched, but I could tell Warren was gaining the upper hand. He was boiling the water orbs so Isaac had to throw them very quickly or get burnt. Due to this, his aim was poor and I had to duck wildly as several flew in my direction. Muffled cursing behind me informed Will had received the brunt end of an orb or two, which drew me back in the game. From my position on the floor, I grabbed the half-melted plastic pooch that had taunted me earlier and chucked it wildly, making it explode on income. Of course due to my _fabulous_ aim, it somehow hit Isaac who absorbed a lot of the impact with water, but still flew to one side, hitting the plastic walls and sliding to the floor. Oops.

A stray water orb, that had been aimed at Will, boiling of course, hit me in the back. I take back what I said earlier, the suits offer a little protection. But still, not much. Ouch.

Anyway, Isaacs untimely lack of consciousness, left me against two guys, both who smirked at me for inadvertently helping them out. So I began exploding things. Mailbox? *boom* Park Bench? *boom*. Shiny metal thing that I couldn't see properly because my hair was in my eyes? *boom*Oddly enough, when I did this, the annoying, mechanical, "Save Me. Save Me." From the citizen ceased. Boomer yelled out:

"VILLAINS WIN!"

Definitely wasn't expecting that. Neither was Warren who flamed up for a few seconds.

I watched everything through blurry vision for several seconds. Charlotte was running towards Isaac, dragging along a short girl whose hands were glowing lightly. Katie I think. She can heal certain groups of heroes, water and air elementals mainly. Or was that a TV show? I can't remember. Everything is quite blurry and out of focus, Warren was walking towards me. Wow he looks so tall from here on the floor.

I managed to stand up shakily before collapsing all so suddenly. Head rush? Over exertion of power? Third degree burns?

Nope. Fainting.

* * *

**Thank you once again to Charlotte Night 007, faithful reviewer as always. I owe a big thanks to my unofficial beta, Lottie ****for all her support. She too gets a fan character. Isaac, if you're reading this, ask her out already! As always please review. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Charlotte Night 007: I know you're a romantic, but as I said in the first chapter, it's going to be slow progress. High School isn't all about romance. I should know :'( Thanks for the review though.**

**Hannah  
XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**WarrenPOV**

They won. How the heck did they win? All I saw was Jennie blowing up everything and anything...Oh. She exploded the dummy. When I got my flames under control I saw Jennie still sat on the floor in shock. As she looked like she needed a hand I walked over, partly to congratulate her, partly to tease her for doing it by accident. However, as I got closer, she managed to stand by herself.

She swayed once, twice and a third time before collapsing to the Gym floor. Poor girl, she'll be smelling used sweat socks for weeks. As I jogged a bit closer, I realised she wasn't getting up. Scooping her into my arms caused a slight grimace, bony little thing she I, and waved Boomer over to tell him I was taking her to the Nurse.

He nodded before pairing the next group up. The last thing I saw as I walked out was a strange girl, Amy; I think her name was bouncing down to the arena. Literally bouncing.

Walking towards the nurse's office, I shifted Jennie several times, wondering what caused her to faint. She's not one to do something like that. Best bet is the overuse of power, she was blowing things up left right and centre before she won.

By the time I had formulated this conclusion, we arrived at Nurse Spex's. Walking in I placed the bag of bones I like to call my best friend on the table/bed combo. The nurse hurried over.

"Save the Citizen?" she asked primly whilst scanning Jennie. X-Ray vision.

"Yeah, she was fine one minute, and then she just...fainted?" It was more a question than an answer. However, it seemed to send her into a rant, mumbling under her breath. From the various obscenities I heard, I think it's safe to say there is no love lost between her and Boomer.

After bustling around for a few minutes, whilst I was standing there looking extremely awkward, the nurse looked at me.

"Are you just going to stand there? Either sit down or go back to class." I sat. After a few more minutes, she looked at me and confirmed my original guess.

"Overuse of power. She's also got a very low BMI, try and encourage her to eat more. It's not the first time this has happened." That was news to me.

"What?"

Eloquent as always.

"It's not the first time Jennifer has been sent to my office for collapsing in classes. In fact I make this the fourth time in two years."

Jennie you've got some explaining to do.

After placing some pills on the table next to her, Spex told me to wait with her until she awoke and then to 'ensure she gets home safely'. Her words, not mine. As if I would leave her here, in this creepy room.

I waited five minutes before getting bored and pulling my book out. Ten minutes after that I put it away. Something kept distracting me. So I pulled my chair over to the weird bed/table thing and sat next to Jennie before playing with her hair. It needs dying again. The blue is fading. Surveying Jennie I realise how thin she is. You can practically see her cheeks becoming gaunter as you watch. She's almost a shell of a person. Pizza tonight I believe.

Good job neither of us is working tonight. We both have Mondays off, then work alternate days for the rest of the week, although we both work Fridays and Saturdays usually, with one weekend off a month.

This means when I'm not working, I'm sat in Peppino's Pizza Parlour, watching Jennie and doing homework. When she's not working, she sits in the Paper Lantern, eating fortune cookies and doing _her_ homework. It's a good job Madam Manchu likes her. She often tries talking to her, but Jennie doesn't understand a word of Cantonese, so they leave me to translate. It can be...entertaining.

At other times it can be insanely awkward though. Like the time she didn't finish her second helping of chow-mein and I had to explain to Madam Manchu that it wasn't because the food was bad, but she was having 'girl problems' and was experiencing cramping. I couldn't eat chow mein for a month. Jennie laughed her ass off when I told her why though. She found it extremely funny.

Luckily she never tells me that stuff anymore, but I can still tell when she is. She always has an extra hoody with her, tied around her waist and she drinks diet cola for a week every month. I think I know Jennie as well as I know myself. I remember her when she broke up with her first boyfriend; she went out and broke her hand punching a tree. I had to sit in A&E with her for three hours until her brother got there, all the while torn between being proud of her for punching correctly and annoyed that she didn't actually punch the guy when she walked in on him snogging a snotty cheerleader.

I remember when I first met her, she was landed on top of me, by falling out of the same tree she would later punch, whilst trying to get what she thought was a cat out of a tree. It turned out to be a birds nest, empty but she only realised that after she landed in my garden, with the nest landing shortly afterwards. The tree separates our gardens and whenever she needs time alone, you can bet you'll find her up that tree.

I realise that sometime during my internal monologue and trip down memory lane, I have somehow gone from messing with her hair to holding her hand and stroking her wrist with the calloused pad of my thumb. Before I have chance to extract it from her surprisingly strong grip, she murmurs, shifting slightly before her eyes begin to open and focus on her surroundings.

Main point of focus being? Me.

Feck.

* * *

**Thankyou one and all :) Shouties first:**

**Charlotte Night 007: As always, my most faithful reviewer. I didn't quite make it in the time range given, but I have been consulting you every step of the way.**

**Melrose5553: Thank you for the review, it was much appreciated. I think. Apparently adorable is a compliment, so this chapters partly for you :)**

**Amy: Even though I scared you with the large text blocks, thank you for the naming of Peppino and Madam Manchu. You are the reason I laugh so much in a quiet room.**

**For everyone who has read this, added it as an alert etc. Thank you. Remember though, if you want improved writing, tell me where I'm right and wrong. Do you like the alternating POVs? Should I make a big deal about the malnourishment thing? How long before I begin to add the romance? What about homecoming? If you want to answer any of these questions, or ask any of your own, or even correct me on my badly used Americanisms (I'm English) then tell me. Either PM me or send a review *hint hint***

**As always**  
**Hannah**  
**XXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**JenniferPOV**

Ouch. That was the only thing to come to mind when I began to wake. I kept my eyes closed first and did a mental body check. Legs, sore but ok. Arms, adequate. Head? Don't even want to think about it. What I do want to know is who replaced my pillow with a rock. A granite one at that. Correction, a granite rock with barnacles on it.

Whilst I was bemoaning the headache that was sure to continue for a while, I began to be aware of a warm sensation on my wrist. It was kinda nice, very soothing, repetitive strokes from a rough, but warm thing. Oh. Someone was holding my hand. Shifting I decided to try and open my eyes.

Hmm... Less painful than I expected. Glancing round I focused on the nearest object. A tall good-looking guy, tan skin, shoulder length dark hair, with a red streak. Warren. Okay, it took me about ten seconds to realise that, but come on, I just gained consciousness.

As I was berating myself I realised it was Warren holding my hand, which, whilst harbouring the potential to be slightly awkward, it explains the heat.

"Err...Hi?" Well that was a lame opening.

"That was kinda lame." Hey, great minds think alike. I grinned, or at least attempted, at our interchange. He looked almost worried.

"Either you just tried to grin, or you really, really need to piss." Eloquent as always is my Warren. Hang on, how long have I been referring to him as 'my' Warren? Ignoring myself, I reassured him that I was indeed trying to convey amusement through facial expressions and I didn't need to pee. Only in not as many words or as polite words either, for that matter.

Rolling his eyes, he wordlessly passed me a pill bottle. The label on the side encouraged me to take two tablets twice a day at regular intervals. Letting go of his hand, I emptied two into my palm. Yellow and blue capsules. Lovely. Swallowing them dry I shuddered. I hate pills.

"I don't understand how you can take those dry" he muttered.

Both of us seemed to be avoiding the elephant in the room regarding the question of the hand holding. Neither of us are touchy feely people naturally, so I don't get it. I mean, sure, I hug Warren on occasion, everyone needs a hug every now and then, he sometimes slings an arm around my shoulders when I'm feeling blue, but hand holding? Nu uh.

Trying to break the rather awkward tension, I attempted a joke.

"So is it serious doc? How long have I got?"

Rather than rolling his eyes like he usually does at my pitiful try at humour his eyes grew dark. Well darker than they usually were anyways. He really does have gorgeous eyes. Eh? I'm getting sidetracked.

"Power overuse. You blew too many things up too quickly."

I shrugged it off. Things like that happen all the time. As his mouth opened to continue, my stomach interrupted. Unfortunately it wasn't a nice quiet interruption, but a gurgling groan that continued for several seconds. We both glanced at my stomach. This was still covered by the armour. Eww. That stuff stinks if you wear it for longer than an hour.

Stripping it off quickly, I smirked at Warren who was determinedly staring at a wall, away from me.

"It's ok Warren, I'm not undressing any further." If I'm not very much mistaken, a faint blush graced his cheeks before he had a quirky upturn of the lips, and grabbed my arm, before pulling me out of the room. He even snatched my pills on the way. Hehe. I have him well trained. As we walked down the corridor, the final bell went, and I groaned at the loud noise, which was doing absolutley nothing for my headache, and we were caught in the outpour of passing students, most of them heading for the bus, a few to the car park. I'm still waiting for Mr. Medulla to finish messing with my bike so it can actually travel to and from school.

By the time we get to our bus bay, there's a short line, as always, joining our place in the queue, we eventually get seated in our usual spot. I decided to suck it up and ask him, what had been plaguing my mind.

"So, why were you holding my hand?" Although I said it, said it in a rush, so he just looked at me with his patented _'Are you crazy?_' look. I get it a lot when I'm with him. I repeated it slower and he seemed to be mulling it over.

"You looked like you needed it, and besides you wouldn't let go." He smirked back at me, and it was my turn to blush. He seemed to be debating with himself over whether to ask something else or not, but he decided against it and got a book out of his bag. Deciding that it was awkward enough as it is, I snuck his laptop out of his pocket, stroking the leather as I did so. I love his coat. It's so soft and durable and it smells just like Warren. Sort of like campfire smoke mixed with sandalwood. He coughed awkwardly and I realised I had practically been molesting his coat sleeve for the better part of two minutes.

Once again blushing madly, I ignored his teasing look before scrolling through his iPod. Too trashy, too awkward, too sad. Ah hah! Scouting for Girls-James Bond came squeaking through the earphones. I handed him the right one as always. Handing back his music, we settled in silence letting the lyrics wash over us silently for the rest of the trip.

When we arrived back at our stop, we looked at each other and put the music player away. Yours or mine? Was the unspoken question. Finally my stomach once again interrupted.

"What's your mom making tonight?" I asked, rubbing the offending organ.

"Chilli I think."

"That settles it, we're eating at yours, Jamie's in charge of cooking tonight, and I really don't fancy Indian for the third time in four days."

Once again he rolled his eyes but directed me down his path, with a supporting hand on my back. Hmmm... Guys really do that? I thought it was only done in that romance novel I once read. Jamie told me it was about vampires and werewolves. It wasn't. There were more plot holes than craters in the moon. Watching somebody whilst they sleep isn't romantic, it's creepy.

Anyways, we got through the front door without mishap. I immediately followed my nose to the kitchen, where Lizzie (Warren's mom) was stirring a big pot on the stove. I hugged her from behind, poor thing; she's about half a foot shorter than me now. Smiling she turned round and hugged both me and Warren simultaneously, smooshing us together. For such a tiny person, she sure is strong.

Immediately she started chattering away, asking us about our days, we gave the usual answers, no drugs, no drinking, no detentions etc. During the entire conversation I was watching the pot of chilli. Eventually Lizzie followed my gaze and grinned.

"It's gonna be another half an hour Hun, but if you want there's fruit in the bowl." She knows me so well. Lizzie continued cooking, whilst I turned and selected a banana from the myriad of fruits in the bowl. Okay, there were apples, oranges, bananas and pears, but I had an orange earlier and apples are icky. Warren leaned over me, brushing my arm as he reached for an apple. Weird guy.

After eating our fruit, we meandered up to Warren's room, dumping our school bags and his jacket. We sat on his bed for twenty minutes or so, until Lizzie called us down for dinner. In the meantime, I scanned his room. Red walls, shocker, posters for various Tarantino posters covering two of the walls, a third was covered by book shelves and the fourth was where the window and bed were located. I love his room. I've slept in it more times than I'd care to count, whenever we have movie nights or I simply crash at his. Same occurs at mine. I've got a drawer full of his T-shirts that he leaves behind. I usually use them as night-shirts. They smell like him. In fact I don't think I've ever had a nightmare whilst wearing one.

Warren is like that. He just makes me feel safe. I've only just realised how much I think about him. It can be annoying sometime though, especially when I meet guys and I compare them to him. He has spoiled me for everyone else. Being best friends with someone for six years can be problematic I guess. Nobody else ever seems good enough. Then ther best friend has to approve. That one works both ways, Warren abhored my most recent ex, claimed he was just trying to get into my pants. Which admittedly, he was. The same could be said about Warrens ex, a civilian he met at the restaraunt. Now it may just be me thinking this, but she was a slut. Skirt that showed her ass line and bobs being held in my a scrap of material she dared to call a shirt. After several awkward meetings with both my guy and Warrens girl, we made an unofficial, unspoken pact, to only date if the other approved of them. Soon after my nostalgia ended, we were called down for dinner, I consumed three servings of the heavenly food. Warren watched me carefully as I ate; it was making me quite nervous actually. Eventually I stopped eating, semi-satiated.

"Lizzie, if cookery was a superpower, you've got it" She grinned at my dramatics, before standing up.

"Ice-cream?" It was rather a pointless question. We all knew what the answer would be.

"Marry me." She laughed amusedly, leaving the room and returning with three bowls of chocolatey goodness. Passing them around we all dug in. Oh Ben & Jerry, you are the only two guys a girl needs. After finishing the bowl Warren and I stared at each other. Nothing was said for a moment.

"I got 12" I admitted first.

"Hah! I got 15" he replied smugly. Lizzie just rolled her eyes, so that's where Warren gets it from, and began to clear the bowls away.

"Oh no fair! You always get the most fish!" I pouted.

"Are you seriously pouting over who got the most chocolate fish?" He responded incredulously.

"Maybe." With that we stood up and helped Lizzie with the dishes, before settling down to do the Psychobabble homework. 'Write one page on the different motivations for kidnapping'. Easy stuff. About 9:00 I said goodbye to them both and hopped the fence between the houses, avoiding walking into the tree as I have shamefully done before. Waving goodnight to Jamie who looked to have only just finished work, he was still in his suit and tie; I crashed out on my bed.

* * *

**Hey guys, Two updates in one day :P Even better this is my longest chapter yet. I know it doesn't seem like much, but bits of it will come into play later in the story. Now I have a question for everyone. For the next chapter, do you want WarrensPOV for this chapter, or continue the story as it has been going? Let me know please, possibly in a review *hint hint***

**Shouties:**  
**Charlotte Night 007: As always thank you for the review, although I could have done without the death threat :) Homecoming will follow shortly, although I shan't tell you if the two oblivious lovebirds will be going as friends or more or friends who end up as more... Well, I probably will tell you, as I have been consulting you throughout the plotline as one of my unofficial betas. Also the whole 'I know where you live' is quite frankly overused in cut price horror movies and besides, that window of oppurtunity opens both ways if you catch my drift;P**

**Lottie: Another of my unofficial betas, thanks for your support, as well as your constant encouragment to revise :P One more exam and we can get down to job hunting, more thoroughly XD Thankyou for the _fabulous_ critique as well :)**

**I anybody can tell me which books I reference you get a virtual hug :) Read and Review**

**As Always  
Hannah  
XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**WarrenPOV**

Why didn't I confront her? I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, trying to sort everything out. After tossing and turning for about half an hour, I eventually decided to let the matter rest until she decided to bring it up.

After all, our entire relationship is based on various forms of trust. She trusts me and I trust her. We've reached equilibrium. Hey, I guess I do pay attention in Mad Science. I let my thoughts ramble before I fell into slumber.

The normal school routine continued for two weeks, school, work, homework, sleep. I ensured Jennie ate enough, as I really didn't wish for a repeat of what happened in Gym. Speaking of me and Jennie, we were as close as ever, although sometimes there were strange awkward moments, where we were just staring at each other. We finished our original art projects, ad started on painting portraits. Jennie only got detention once, for blowing up Glow Worms dinner tray, _again_, and we were continuing life as normal, well as normal as it can be in High School.

This changed the Monday morning, two weeks after starting the year, when I sat up extremely quickly, breathing hard from an extremely vivid dream. I was dancing with a nameless girl with dark brown hair. There were people all around us but we only seemed to see each other. She reminded me of someone, but even as I thought about it, her face withdrew from my mind. Shaking my head, I tried in vain to remember her face, but it wouldn't appear.

I started to get ready, running the shower and finding a clean pair of jeans. When I had done so, I went down to the kitchen, right as my mom called up to me. We sat in the kitchen, me eating toast, her drinking a large coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Have you seen my black T-Shirt?" I asked when I finished eating. She looked at me telling me to expand. "The one with the eagle outline? Oh and were you projecting last night?" Mom's an empath. It can give you really messed up dreams.

"I think Jen has it. You can check the laundry basket though, just in case. By the way, I wasn't projecting. Why? What did you dream about?"

I waved her off, walking towards the kitchen door, where the laundry basket was on the floor, next to it.

Unfortunately as I bent over to rummage through the piles of clothes, the front door opened and Jennie barrelled through, tripping over a sock, that girl can fall over anything, and knocking me over. Somehow, she ended up straddling me, both of us laying on the floor. Oh yeah. I was still shirtless.

"Hi." I couldn't help but grin at her.

She blushed and tried to clamber off me. Unfortunately she tried to do it without touching my bare skin, and therefore fell stumbled and fell straight back down. It's a good job she's so tiny, but if those elbows connect one more time, I swear I'm going to have bruises. Bony little thing she is. After she attempted this a second time I grasped her elbows and rolled her over, so I was on top, before getting to my feet and pulling her up with me.

Then I noticed my mom had watched the entire exchange with a small smirk on her face, sipping her coffee without interrupted. I glared at her without venom. She just smirked at me. Jennie was blushing madly, which is when I noticed she was wearing the exact same shirt I was looking for. Rolling my eyes, I seem to do that a lot recently and just plucked a plain black Tee out of the basket.

Pulling it on, I collected the rest of my school kit as Jennie got into a conversation about homecoming with my mom. Not really listening after I heard the word 'homecoming'

I hugged my mom and practically dragged Jennie out of the door. She waved goodbye to mom, who looked delighted at our antics. God knows why, we've been doing the same thing for years now. When we got to the bus stop, Jennie looked at me with big eyes. Awww crap I know those eyes. She wants something. Rather than beating around the bush I asked her straight away.

"What do you want?"

She tried to act oblivious, but failed. Sighing, she pleaded her case.

"It's about Homecoming. Jamie is making me go, being 'the last chance' and all that crap. Please Warren. You aren't under any obligations, but I can't go to a dance like that on my own. I'll even wear a dress."

I fell silent, thinking about it for a few moments. Finally I decided it couldn't hurt to do so. Hippie had been nagging me to go anyway.

"Fine, but no dancing. Deal?"

"Deal." She shook my hand formally before laughing wryly. "Guess that means Layla gets her wish of dragging me and Maj shopping. Joy." I couldn't help but smirk at that. The rest of the day passed by without major incident. At lunch, Jennie told Hippie about the dress shopping and caused an extremely high pitched squeal. I'm surprised the dog population of Maxville didn't end up congregating underneath the school. In Save the Citizen, the dummy had finally been replaced so that continued as normal.

When we finally got home, Jennie skipped into her house to tell Jamie 'the shocking news'. Her words, not mine, and I told my mom, who hugged me tight whilst babbling on.

"I'm so glad you two have finally come to your senses and actually followed your emotions. It's so sad to see two people who like each other and not doing anything about it."

"Mom! Snap out of it, I'm doing it as a favour; we're only going as friends. Honest." Even as I said it I felt my insides clench. Mom just looked at me disbelievingly, before throwing her hands in the air.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt." She muttered as she turned to leave the kitchen, just as Jennie walked in. I couldn't help but stare at her. Stood confidently in the kitchen, a pair of torn jeans, sneakers and an old band tee, another one of mine, it should be noted. Despite her scrawny visage, and scruffy appearance, she was stood proud, as if she had something to prove to the world. I guess that's the way I've always seen my Jennie, as both the kid who fell out of the tree, trying to be a hero all those years go as well as the little hellcat she's grown up to be. God I sound like such a sap.

Even though we were going to the dance as friends, I couldn't help but wish we were something more.

* * *

**Hello people of Earth! Another update already, you can tell I'm on holiday can't you? As always, the shouties:**

**Charlotte Night 007: My most loyal and dedicated reviewer as well as unofficial beta. This ones for you, finally a bit of awkward romancey fluffiness :P I know you love me :P I will admit you could have come up with a more original way of saying 'I know where you live'. Whats wrong with 'I am aware of your place of residence'?**

**Melrose5553: Thank you, I'm enjoying writing the story as well. If you want a fan character, just review or PM me okay? **

**To everyone whose added this to story alert etc. Thanks. Nobody guessed which books I was referencing, alas :'( By the way, if anybody wants to send me links for what ou think Jennies dress should look like, or even Jennie herself, you know where to find me. Thanks.**

**Hannah**  
**XXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

JenniferPOV

I'm still blushing. What makes it worse is, I don't understand _why_? I've seen Warren shirtless loads of times. Somehow, something's changing, and to be truly honest, it's making me nervous.

On the bright side, maybe now Jamie will get off my back about Homecoming. I don't know what I'd have done if Warren had said no. Probably still gone, but have been miserable. On the not so bright side, I have to buy a dress. Lucky me. I arranged to go shopping with Layla after school on Wednesday, my alternate day off. I spent the Monday night at Warrens, we were watching a movie, It. God that clown is creepy.

Warren laughed every time I screamed when he popped out suddenly. After It, we tried watching Childs Play, but I fell asleep half way through. I woke up on Tuesday morning, on the sofa, with two strong arms around me. I tried to escape Warrens grasp, but it wasn't very successful. Resigning myself to being stuck there until he woke up, I tried to go back to sleep. It was incredibly difficult as I was hyperaware of the warm pair of arms clutching my sides, as well as the legs intertwined with my own.

On top of it all, I heard muffled giggling. Glancing towards the doorway I saw Lizzie sipping from the ever present cup of coffee, openly laughing at us. Oddly, this seemed to wake Warren more than my squirming had, and he rolled over.

Unfortunately, we were still on the couch. 'Were' being the operative word. Due to our entangled limbs, we both fell off, landing with an audible _thump_. Groggily he opened his eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Good morning to you too" I replied sarcastically. "Now would you mind getting off me?" He rolled his eyes (again), before rolling off me and standing up. Helping me up, he turned to Lizzie, before stealing the coffee cup, and draining half of it in one gulp. Better refreshed, he looked at me for answers.

I shrugged. There seemed to be no point in telling me he was using me as a life-size teddy, or that I actually enjoyed it. Turning to Warren, I stole the cup and drained the rest of it. Lizzie pouted at us before she smirked at Warren.

"Did you enjoy your sleep, darling? You looked pretty cosy." Cue blush.

"Cosy?"

"You and Jenn, all cuddled up together, all night long."

Whilst Warren looked dazed, I made a hasty exit to his room, and pulled on yesterdays jeans, and yet another stolen T-Shirt. As I was getting ready, I thought about Warren. Feelings are changing, and I don't know how or why. Best thing to do is to talk to Lizzie, if anyone knows how to explain emotions, it's her.

Re-emerging downstairs, Warren and Lizzie were deep in conversation, when he saw me, Warren stopped talking. Deciding to ignore this, I grabbed the spare cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and inhaled it.

Finally Warren dragged us out of the door, as the bus approached the stop at the end of the street. Waving goodbye to Lizzie, we ran full speed down the road, arriving just as the doors opened.

"Hey *pant* Mistah *pant* J *pant*" I managed to gasp out. Running is not my forte. Fighting on the other hand, I can do. Both me and Warren have spent too much time in detention _not_ to be able to hold our own in fist fights. As usually he said nothing and waved us to sit down. We sat in the usual spot, me gasping for air, Warren just smirking at me. Wasn't even breathing too hard either.

"Jerk" I said, almost affectionately once I regained my breath. He just smirked again, before reading his book. I stole the iPod and began flicking through it. Finally settling on a song, I slip the left earphone into my ear and hand Warren the right. He took it wordlessly, still immersed in his book.

Next thing I knew, I was being poked in the arm. Repeatedly.

"Jennie. "

Poke.

"Jennifer."

Poke.

"JENNIFER CLAUDIA PARRY!"

Needless to say, I sat up with a start, glaring at Warren who was doing nothing to hide his smirk. Punching him in the arm, I warned him.

"If you ever repeat my full name again...it's not going to be pretty. Warren _Ashley_ Peace."

Merely rolling his eyes, he pointed out that we had arrived at school. Must have fallen asleep on Warren again. Ah well. Maybe I won't fall asleep in Mad Science now.

We got off the bus and began walking towards the locker bays. After grabbing our books, I realised the bus must have been early, as we actually got to Mad Science on time, much to the shock of Mr Medulla. With wide eyes he directed us to sit down. After an absolutely _riveting_ lesson on how long it takes different acids to corrode different metals, the day continued as normal.

When I got to work that night, Warren went and sat in a booth, whilst I went into the back to change into my waitress uniform. Just a plain red shirt, green skirt with a white apron. It took me two months of working there to realise the colours symbolised the Italian flag.

At first there wasn't much to do, I started at 5 o'clock, but it only began getting busy at about half six. This meant for an hour and a half all I really did was wipe tables and set things up. It's a small restaurant, with only four waiters/waitresses each night, more at the weekends.

At half six, it got manic. Every table filled up and we were running ragged trying to cope with all the orders. At least the tips are good. At half seven I got a fifteen minute break, during which I snagged a few slices of pepperoni pizza for me and Warren who was sat in his booth people watching now that his homework was finished.

I sat down across from him and pushed the plate towards him. We ate in silence for a few minutes, watching the people around us, trying to guess their stories. When the pizza was finished I gestured to a random woman sat with a small girl.

"She's waiting for her boyfriend to turn up, but it's not the father of the kid."

"Why?"

"She keeps looking around at the door, no wedding ring and she's got a tattoo of the name 'Alastair' along with birth dates and death dates."

He nodded before nodding at a young man with a large meat feast in front of him. He was picking at it half heartedly.

"He got stood up by his date. He came in about an hour ago, ordered a large, with two cokes, and then got a text, and his face just drooped."

We continued to guess peoples stories for the rest of my break until my boss, Mario, waved me over to a family of four that had just walked in.

Finally, at half past nine, I was allowed to leave. I got changed back and collected Warren. We walked the twenty minute journey home in relative silence, before I reminded him that I wouldn't be at the Paper Lantern until later on Wednesday. He nodded, apparently deep in thought.

Looking at him, I realised my best friend is very handsome. Hair just begging to have someone's hands tangled in it, a six pack to die for and dark, chocolatey eyes. This train of thought lead me onto his other appealing aspects. He's protective, has been since I met him, doesn't put up with anyone's shit and has a sense of humour few get to see. I think I only get to see it because I was there before High School, before he began to give a brooding appearance to the world.

He's got a heart of gold has my Warren. (There I go with the _my_ thing again.) Layla sometimes sees it, as does Stronghold, admittedly less frequently, but he can sometimes see through the rough exterior. I remember him telling me the plan, last year, where he went to Homecoming with Layla, almost playing the part of Cupid (which I teased him about for months); he wasn't really doing it out of malice towards Stronghold.

Speaking of Homecoming, I still need to get a dress/shoes and all that sort of stuff. It will be the first time I've actually gone to the dance. As Warren dropped me at my house, before hopping the fence to his, I stared at his silhouetted form. Even though we were going to the dance as friends, I couldn't help but wish we were something more.

* * *

**Sorry about the relativley late update. Writers block. Short shouties for once I'm afraid, for somereason it deleted the long version. Special mention to Charlotte Night 007, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, and SailorBoo. SailorBoo gets a virtual cookie for being the only one to guess which book got referenced :) Yay you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, or Warren Peace *sigh* or anything you recognise really.**

**By the way, I would like to reccomend the story 'Vanished' by 'it'scurtainsforyou', very funny fic. My favourite line I have ever read in a fanfic came from this story, _Victor had choked on his beer and was currently coughing up a storm while trying to fight off heavy laughter, which ended up sounding like a dolphin getting raped by a grizzly bear. _Definitley worth reading.**

**Yours  
Hannah AKA Bite  
XXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**WarrenPOV**

Work went by surprisingly slowly with Jennie not there. Nothing much of interest actually happened other than a customer's lemon chicken being *the horror*... too lemony. The rest of the shift dragged on, with Jennie arriving ten minutes before finished, exhaustion clear on her face, but a shopping bag clutched in her hand triumphantly.

She wouldn't let me look though, slapped my hands away each time I tried to sneak a peek on the way home. I noticed a dark fabric, so a black dress I think. Black or dark blue. By the time we got to the end of the block, Jennie was half asleep, leaning her head on my arm and stumbling frequently. After the fourth time she tripped over thin air, I scooped her up, winced as her hip bone dug into my stomach and carried her into her house.

I deposited her with Jamie, and went home to get my own much needed sleep. The next morning, I went to fetch her from her house because I was actually early for once. After watching her running around trying to find her shoes (one was on her foot, the other in the fridge...strange child), I dragged her out of the door and to the bus stop. Only to stop half way so she could put her shoes on the right feet. We made it to the bus stop just as the bus was pulling in, and found our seat, of course after Jennie tried to mimic Harley Quinn, and sat down.

Within minutes she was sleeping again, I guess my shoulder is more comfortable than it looks. Occasionally she would mutter indistinct words, such as mushroom, or ass-hat. At one point, just before the bus went off the bridge she cuddled closer and murmured my name. Luckily no one other than me heard her, so I simply got my iPod out and listened to music until we arrived. Prodding her awake, once again we arrived late at Mad Science. Mumbling our apologies, we sat before Medulla could make good on his threat with the Freeze Rays.

The day passed by as normal, Jennie almost got detention for blowing the lock of her locker because it wouldn't open. Luckily she got a sophomore who could mess with metal to fix it before anybody had gotten any proof she did anything. By the time Save the Citizen was over, everyone was exhausted. Boomer was pushing everyone harder than ever, probably because we got the last lesson off tomorrow, to prepare the gym for homecoming.

We went straight from school to Peppino's; because Jennie was doing an extra shift to get Friday off, much like I had done yesterday. I managed to get my Psychobabble homework done, as well as the Hero History worksheets. Jennie sat with me in her breaks, but because of the double shift and the fact that she wasn't going to be working on the busiest night of the week, those breaks were few and far between, not to mention a lot shorter than usual.

Finally, the restaurant began to clear out, and Jennie was able to get changed out of the polyester nightmare and into her normal clothes. As usual we walked home together and I left her at her door. For some reason, and I really don't know why, when she went to hug me, I kissed her on the cheek, before hopping the fence without another word. I turned back to see her staring into space, mouth open and one hand on the aforementioned cheek. I couldn't help but smile to myself, before walking into the house, straight into the arms of my mother, who was grinning like a fool and bouncing up and down. In the words of Jennie...Feck.

"I saw that!" she squealed, still bouncing. "I told you so!"

I couldn't help but blush, and averted my eyes, searching for something to say, to avoid talking about it. Nonetheless, my mom kept babbling on about how she knew this day was coming, and that it was so sweet how we were finally acknowledging our feelings. I had tuned her out up until this point, but when she mentioned 'our feelings' I tuned right back in. Did this mean that Jennie...felt the same way? Admittedly I wasn't sure what I felt yet, so I decided to find out.

'Mom, how do I feel about Jennie?'

She stopped talking and closed her eyes for a second.

"There are some deeper feelings there, but the gist of it is that you like her. You want to be more than friends with her. Now you can either tell her, or you can let it play out naturally. Either way, it's gonna happen soon." She began squealing again.

Deep in thought, I went to bed, although I didn't sleep for a few hours, just stared out of the window, across to Jennie's room, feeling an awful lot like that blonde chick Jennie used to listen to, what's her name. Taylor something? I don't know.

Eventually though, I did fall asleep, and was woken up to the aroma of fine bacon and coffee. I pulled my favourite jeans on and decided to eat before I finished. When I did get downstairs, my mom and Jennie were already at the table, discussing something. I heard my mom say 'It's gonna happen soon...' before she trailed off, noticing me stood in the doorway. Now why did that sound familiar?

I was distracted by both the bacon sandwich on the counter, and Jennie's blush at my shirtless state. At least I think that's what she was blushing about. There seemed to be no other reason. After I had inhaled the sandwich, I noticed Jennie had eaten as well, which made me feel like cheering. Instead I nudged her shoulder with my own and smiled at her, a proper smile, not a smirk or a grin. She knew what it was for. Once again she blushed and looked down, avoiding my gaze.

There seemed to be an unwritten agreement for us not to talk about last night, and I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by it. Did she not want it to happen? Then she grinned and winked at me, albeit whilst blushing, but as cliché as it sounds, my spirits were lifted.

The day continued as normal, with the exception of Save the citizen being cancelled and those of us in that class sent home early. Unfortunately Jennie then had to go get ready, with Jamie glaring at us playfully out of the window. I gave her a hug, which I think surprised us both, before retreating into my house. My mom was still at work, and I didn't have to get ready for a couple of hours yet, so I settled down with my iPod and a book. An hour before I had to pick Jennie up, I was just running a shower, stood in my towel, waiting for the water to heat up, when Jamie walked through the wall.

We both yelped, albeit in a manly manner and I may or may not have thrown a fireball at him. Luckily for him, he was still intangible so it simply cracked a tile. I wrapped my towel around me whilst his eyes were still clenched shut. When I informed him it was safe to look, he avoided my eyes, and looked above my head as he began talking.

"I was talking to Lizzie, and she says you two are having 'feelings' towards each other" he grimaced at the thought and I raised an eyebrow. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just...that's my baby sister you know? I don't wanna see her hurt. If she does...they're not gonna be able to find a big enough piece of you to identify. Understand?" Finally he looked me in the eye and I nodded, taken back by how serious he was. Plus, he is a big guy, and I was still stood there in a towel. He stared at me for a minute before seeming to accept what I said as truth, and he turned back through the wall, presumably going straight home.

I got my shower, still deep in thought, when I realised that Jamie had said we both had 'feelings'. I don't think I've smiled as much since...well, ever. When I had finished showering, I wandered back into my room, after greeting my mom, who had returned whilst I was in the bathroom. Whilst I was digging through my drawers, I glanced out of the window, across to Jennie's. I did a double take when I realised she was digging through her drawers, whilst talking to Jamie. The thing was...she was in a similar state to me. In a towel. Gulp. She turned her back to the window, and I realised her hair was all pinned up, with the blue streaks more vibrant than ever. She turned back round and we both locked eyes. Although her window was open, mine was shut, and so I couldn't hear her, but I'm fairly sure she squeaked.

Jamie span as well, glared at me and drew the curtains violently. I blushed seven shades of scarlet, before getting ready, trying to get the image of Jennie in a towel out of my head. Finally I was ready; I walked downstairs wear my mom ambushed me with a camera, almost cackling with glee. We both walked around to Jennie's, not hopping the fence for once and I knocked on the door and waited with bated breath.

Jamie answered, and after glaring at me, smiling softly at mom, let us both in, not before mom took a photo of him. Blinking the light out of his eyes, he called Jennie down from upstairs. I think my mom was taking photos, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at Jennie as she walked down the stairs. As I had seen earlier, her hair was pinned up, and she had died the blue streaks brighter. Her dress was black, with a blue cut out thing up the leg. It was floor length and strapless, showing off the necklace I had gotten her for her 15th birthday. It wasn't much, a black leather cord, with a midnight blue pendant which had electric blue swirls, but it just screamed 'Jennie'. As she lifted the hem to jump the last few stairs I noticed she was wearing her usual black sneakers and I couldn't help but smile. Only Jennie.

My mom patted my arm and my mouth snapped shut. I blushed, still staring at Jennie as she tripped over a pair of high heels at the bottom of the stairs (probably the shoes she was supposed to wear) and I caught her before she hit the ground. We were both blushing at this point, although mom managed to make us pose a few times. How we got to school was a blur, I know we got the bus, but how we got to the bus stop and made the journey escapes me. All I could focus on was the blushing beauty at my side.

I definitely wanted to be more than friends.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Sorry about the wait, I've had my own Prom, as well as beta-ing job hunting etc. I'm done with High School though :S **

**Finally making the romance move along :P very sweet and fluffy chapter..plus Steven Strait in the shower? Miaow.**

**As always, the shouties:**

**Katie: Yet another of my unofficial betas :) ****Thanks for the review Tink, ****extra fluffy just for you :P **

**Charlotte Night 007: Enough with the death threats ok? I finally made them kiss! And before you say anything, a kiss on the cheek is still a kiss. You looked lovely at prom dollface.**

**SailorBoo: Don't you just hate it when someone replaces your cookie with cardboard :'( Thanks for the review Hun, the romance is finally moving along :D**

**Everyone who added me on story alert/author alert: Thanks, just remember reviews make the world go round **

**By the way, anybody who has read my other fic, When the Hunter Becomes the Hunted, please note it is on hiatus/up for adoption, PM me if you're interested.**

**Ciao all :D**

**Hannah  
AKA  
Bite  
XXX**

**You remind me of the babe...**


	9. Chapter 9

**JenniferPOV**

Wow. That was the only thing I could think of when I saw Warren, dare I say it, waiting for _me_ at the bottom of the stairs. I was briefly blinded by Lizzie and her camera flashes, but for the most part I could only focus on Warren. I couldn't help but blush when I saw him earlier, through the windows. Jamie was not exactly thrilled to say the least. I jumped down the last few steps, and me being me, tripped over the heels I was supposed to have worn.

Yeah right. So not going to happen, I can barely walk as it is, there's no way I'm going to willingly wear something that would lead to a broken leg, be it my leg or anybody else's.

It was bad enough that I had to wear a dress, although I will admit I felt so elegant. However, I didn't really feel like me, so I had added my own touches, so I would feel comfortable in my own skin. Jamie had fought me over the shoes, but I pointed out he had helped choose the dress, and so I should be allowed to choose shoes. I swear, if I didn't know my brother, I'd swear he was a girl with the amount of clothes shopping he does. When all is said and done, I'm grateful to my brother. For the past 6 years he's had to be a mother and a father to me, as well as the protective older brother, although he can get a bit _too_ protective, as proven earlier.

Anywho, I digress. I tripped over the shoes and braced myself for the imminent collision with the ground. Two warm arms caught me and I looked up at Warren, no doubt blushing crimson. As cliché as it sounds, it felt like time froze as we just stared into each other's eyes, dark brown meeting light brown.

Eventually we snapped out of it, and I was briefly aware of Lizzie making us pose. By the time we got to the bus stop, I was hypersensitive of Warren, stood beside me. At some point we had joined hands without realising, and I could feel every move he made. His hands were warm I mused, and big, like my fathers were before he legged it. He smelt nice, as always, though he seemed to be blushing more than usual. We got on the bus, which had been specially cleaned for the occasion. Even the bus driver was wearing a proper suit and bow tie.

We sat in our usual seats in silence, and I glanced around at everybody in their finery. Not many people were talking o other people besides their dates, a few had nodded to me as we got onboard and I had returned the gesture. The journey was smooth for once, with no annoying whooping or screaming as we drove off the bridge, but it was a fairly formal occasion. As we landed, Warren caught my hand again and we walked off the bus together. Sliding into the gym relatively unnoticed, he spoke for the first time tonight.

"You look beautiful Jennie" he certainly sounded sincere, yet I fidgeted under his warm gaze awkwardly. I never could take compliments properly.

"You too look very debonair this fine evening" I replied in my best (still very crappy) Cockney accent, which broke the silence somewhat and caused him to chuckle openly, which led to some odd stares from those surrounding us. A girl walked up to us, in a very pink dress. Shaking her hips in what I guess was an attempt at seduction, she purred at Warren.

"Hi gorgeous, you sure scrub up good. Wanna dance? I'm Bunny, I'm in your Psychobabble class."

I choked on the punch I had grabbed as I walked in the door. Who the hell names their kid 'Bunny'! She turned to me in disdain, before slowly surveying me, as women do. In turn, I returned the favour. She had fake scarlet hair, obviously trying to go for the 'hot redhead' look, with brown roots showing through, very skinny but with very generous curves. I couldn't help but feel jealous, especially when I noticed how her dress accentuated them, although the colour did clash with her hair. All of this was noticed in the few seconds we stared each other down. I dread to think what conclusions she formulated about me.

"Hi." She said slowly, as if talking to a four year old. "Why don't you go get another glass of punch whilst I talk to War here? That is looking rather..flat." The double meaning wasn't lost on me, especially when she ran her eyes over my figure. My fist clenched around the glass, just begging me to 'slip' and throw the punch in her face.

Luckily for Bunny-Soon-To-Be-Road-Kill, Layla decided now would be a good time to intervene. Unceremoniously she dragged us over to a table, where everybody else was already assembled. We sat, still grumbling under my breath, actually feeling rather hurt that Warren hadn't stood up for me. He knows I'm insecure about my lack of curves!

As if reading my mind, he nudges my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Ignore her, she's a royal class bitch anyhow, you still look great." It was so warmly said, well, whispered, that I forgave him for not standing up for me. Plus I may have been distracted by his warm breath ghosting over the shell of my ear, giving me the shivers. Layla looked at me knowingly before engaging Warren in a conversation about last Homecoming, soon enough the whole table joined in, barring me and Ethan's date, a rather shy girl named Carla.

We started talking about our most recent art project. She was the resident telekinetic in the class, actually very powerful, but extremely shy because of it. As she quietly explained to me, she was never sure of what to do with it. I liked her. I thought she was perfect for Ethan, quiet but not totally introverted, Carla was special. She was a good listener, as well.

After a while, the music started playing properly, and Layla, Maj and Ethan all stood, dragging the respective partners with them. Me and Warren remained at the table, just talking, occasionally lapsing into silence as we watched the people. Later, once the DJ had finished with the pop music, and was beginning to play some of the golden oldies, I had an urge to get up and dance.

My foot began to tap of its own accord, and half way through 'Footloose' Warren finally acknowledged it.

"Go and dance then."

"I can't on my own, and I promised I wouldn't make you dance." I felt like pouting, but thankfully didn't. He simply stared at me, in that piercing manner of his. I swear he has that stare and smirk patented because nobody else can pull it off. Ten minutes later, towards the end of 'Daydream Believer', to which I was tunelessly humming along, Warren finally sighed and pulled himself to his feet, before grabbing my hand and plucked me up to stand beside him.

Wordlessly he made his way to the very edge of the dance floor, where there were not many people. There was also the added bonus of it being relatively dark, so the people around us were using the lack of light to lock lips, rather than stare at us. I looked at Warren almost in a panic.

"What are you doing?" It was almost a hiss.

"Dancing." He deadpanned.

He then took my arms and placed them on his shoulders. Maybe I should have worn the heels after all, I mused, trying to think of anything other than the very attractive guy in front of me. Without really paying attention, we began swaying in time to the music, my hands resting on his shoulders, his on my waist. Of course, just as I was getting into it, the song finished and a new one began, the dulcet tones of Michael Murphy crooning through the speakers. Maybe This Time. A slow song. Feck. I expected Warren to immediately haul us back to our seats but instead he just decreased the tempo as we swayed along.

By the first chorus, I realised that somehow my arms had gravitated to resting around Warren's neck, hands clasped behing him, my face pressed lightly into his chest. Inhaling deeply, I basked in his fiery scent. His left hand remained on my hip, but his right moved to my lower back, trapping me in almost a cradle. I felt so safe as we swayed, letting the lyrics wash over us.

_Maybe this time  
It'll be lovin' they'll find  
Maybe now they can be more than just friends  
She's back in his life  
And it feels so right  
Maybe this time, love won't end._

"This is...nice." I couldn't help but say honestly yet awkwardly. Warren's chest rumbled in what I gathered to be a chuckle and we kept swaying. I was tense, unsure as to what was happening, ready to flee if something wasn't said soon. Mercifully Warren whispered above my head,

"Yeah, it is."

And that was that. No more words seemed to be needed at that point in time, although I knew we were gonna have to talk about this tomorrow. I wanted to know what this was. As we continued to sway, I finally gathered the courage to meet Warren's gaze. As the final chorus crooned on, we stared into each other's eyes and Warren slowly bent forwards. I waited with bated breath and ever so slightly tilted my head toward his.

_Maybe now they can be more than just friends..._After what seemed like an eternity, his lips met mine. Wow...

* * *

___**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, including Sky High and all affiliated characters, as well as Michael Martin Murphy or his work.**_

___**Wow. I'm sorry if this isn't up to standard, but this is really the first kiss scene I've ever done, I have absolutely no experience with romance myself (yes I'm 16 and I've never held hands with a boy, point and jeer only if you live near a hospital :$ I know its pitiful but whaddya gonna do about it?), plus I've never been to Homecoming so...yeah. Anyhow, as promised the romance has moved along, and this is one of the longer chapters..sorta.**_

___**Shouties:**_

___**Strangler000: Thanks for the review :) I did the Mary Sue Litmus test and Jennie only got a 5 so yay! Glad that you're enjoying the story so far, hope you keep reading :P**_

___**Katie Tink: First of all congrats on the job chicapea :P Remember, don't microwave the prawns and you'll do just fine. The romance has moved to the next level. The babe with the power..**_

___**Star Bizarre: Thanks for the review, have a virtual hug!**_

___**SailorBoo: Yes! It was a Labyrinth quote! Recently become obsessed with Jareth and his tight trousers...*drool* Don't worry, whenever I hear something like that I always have a derailed thought train that can travel off the tracks. Wow that was more garbled than your review...no offense. And I put 'anywho' in, just for Cindy :) How is that for a move in the romance department? Enjoy.**_

___**Edna Pests: Trying to work out your name but I suck at anagrams :( Dane Steps? Dean Spest? Glad you enjoyed the chappie :) I aim to please. And I said that without the intention of sounding like a harlot, scouts honour! Even though I was never a Scout...**_

___**Charlotte Night 007: As always, thank you for a review. You got a proper kiss this time, so be grateful :') Promise it will be expanded on in Warren's POV. I'm proud of you too honey, sorry not been online recently, tryna get my head sorted out. I've started to grow up and I really don't want to, but in life you've gotta play the cards you're dealt. Talk Soon.**_

___**Hannah  
AKA  
Bite**_

___**XXXX**_

___**A goblin babe...Well?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**WarrenPOV**

The evening had passed by in a blur. When we were first confronted by the pink abomination I couldn't help but compare my Jennie to her, and I have to say, Jennie won by far. She showed who she was, not who she wanted to be. I thought that she could stand up for herself, and she did, but I think she was offended that I didn't say anything. That's why, when I sat back down I told her again that she did look beautiful. Yes she didn't have curves, and often looked reminiscent to a scarecrow, but she was pretty in her own way, a more natural way.

When everyone had got up to dance, we fell back into our easy relationship, talking, people watching and so on, at least until they stopped playing that awful pop music. Finally they started playing some of the classics, the songs both Jennie and my mom are always belting out around the house. Halfway into an (admittedly catchy) jumpy tune, Jennie's foot started tapping.

I told her to go dance but she wouldn't, stubborn little thing. A few songs later, she had stopped the tapping and began to hum, very out of key of course, but the tune was recognisable. Eventually, I decided that a few dances couldn't be that bad, well , they could, but I would suffer through it for her, so I quickly found one of the darker areas on the dance floor and dragged Jennie along to dance. And I have to say, it felt so _right_. Holding Jennie in my arms, just swaying in a vague circle. That's why I kept on dancing, and I say _dancing_ in the loosest sense of the word, when the slow song started playing. As girly and cliché as it sounds, I just wanted to stay there forever, or at least for a while.

When Jennie made her quiet statement, I couldn't help but chuckle at the quiet earnestness in her voice. As I held her so close, I could feel her tense and so confirmed what we were both feeling. As the song was slowing to a halt, I finally stared into the light brown eyes I knew as well as my own. The space between us diminished and we both tilted our heads, hers upwards, mine downwards, until finally our lips met.

As stereotypical as it found, as soon as our lips met, I felt like I was home. It was a perfect kiss, neither to chaste nor too fierce. It was gentle yet passionate, and we stayed like that for what could have been centuries, but I doubt was more than a minute. I revelled in her warmth, as she in mine. Eventually we drew apart and just stood foreheads resting against each other. That's when I knew. Me and Jennie just fit right.

A new song began, a faster more upbeat tune, so we quickly and quietly left the dance floor, returning to our table, where Hippie and Stronghold were canoodling. Knowing they would be too involved in each other to notice anything unusual, I pulled Jennie towards me, so she was practically sat in my lap. Not quite though, because, although that girl hardly weighs a thing, she is very, very bony.

We were close enough to whisper though, and that is what we did.

"So what happens now?"

She seemed almost reluctant to find out the answer. To be honest, so was I. We both know that the two of us suck at relationships in general. In fact, I think she has a T-Shirt somewhere (not one of mine oddly enough) that says 'I don't play well with others'. A truer statement was never said, she likes me, my mom, Jamie and Maj. She finds Hippie tolerable, and can stand to be in the presence of the others. Sometimes. Her longest relationship with a guy, romantically speaking, to date was maybe two months at the most. Mine was three months, with a girl, not a guy.

I realised that I had hesitated too long in my answer, as she gave a pretty good impression of a deer in the headlights and started to babble.

"I mean, I'm not expecting anything, but I was thinking...I don't want this to change anything between us...What if this turns out to be really weird, I mean I like you, have for a while now..But what about you? How do you feel? Do you even feel anything at all? Is the word 'feel' starting to sound really weird now? What if this all goes wrong? Feck, I'm no good at this whole talking thing. Were you freaked out by what happened on the dance floor? I knew I shouldn't have asked you to dance, it's gonna ruin our friendship and it's all my fault. Oh my gosh...feck feck feck feck."

She trailed off, still whispering, but her voice had got higher as she rambled, and she appeared to be talking to herself more than me towards the end. I stood up, grabbed her shoulders, gently of course, and steered her away from the curious eyes of Hippie and Stronghold, who had stopped embracing and were now looking at us both, unable to hear the conversation, but able to see the closeness. Carefully I manoeuvred us both through the throng of couples, past the line of girls queuing for the bathroom, until we were in an empty corridor near the Mad Science labs.

"Chill Jennie, you're going to give yourself an aneurism." Staring into her eyes I stayed quiet as she took deep calming breaths, attempting to keep my mind out of the gutter when I realised I had her backed to a wall, and we were standing _extremely_ close. Finally she was calm, but looked at me, a million and one questions in her eyes.

"First things first, I don't think this is going to change anything between us, it seems too...too natural, to be honest with you. Did it feel weird to you? Because from where I'm standing, if it was weird, it was a good weird. I like you too. Why else would I let someone within my personal bubble? Let alone dance with someone unless I really liked them? Besides, you didn't ask me to dance, I asked you."

We were silent for a few moments, as we both digested what had been said, before I spoke again.

"You know me, I suck at the whole relationship thing. I'm moody, argumentative and I can stay silent for days. But I still like you, and for some unknown reason you like me too." She blushed madly for a moment, and looked down, before meeting my gaze and interrupting me before I continued.

"Yeah you do suck at relationships, but so do I. We're both moody and argumentative, but when you're brooding and silent, I can talk the hind leg off a donkey, although I've never understood that phrase...why is it the back leg and not the front?" I coughed to put her back on track. "Oh yeah...I think I just proved my point actually. Anyway, you can class me as emotionally unstable, so we're both in the same boat on the whole relationship suckingness. Nevertheless, I do like you, you're smart, funny...when you talk at least...you've always been there for me when I needed you, from the day I fell out of the tree up to this very moment. It helps that you're cute as well"

She smirked impishly at the last sentence.

"I appreciate the other stuff, but cute? Really? Can't you think of a more manly adjective? Handsome? Attractive? Hot?"

"Modest too " she quipped, and that was it, we fell again into the easy relationship we had had for so many years. I quickly stole a kiss, and hand in hand we sauntered back into the gym.

When we got back to the table, the two lovebirds had been joined by the rest of the gang. The guys openly stared at our conjoined hands, whilst the girls simply grinned in an almost devious manner. Ignoring them, we sat in our previous places and started up a conversation with Stronghold about next year for me and Jennie. I like that. Me and Jennie. Jennie and me. It fits.

After a while, we danced again, batting away the inquisitive gazes of the others, before the night drew to an end. We caught the bus home and as usual, were some of the last to be dropped off. We were both staying at mine tonight as Jamie was visiting an old friend coughgirlfriendcough, and staying until the next day. My mom met us at the door with a mysterious smile on her face, which turned into a gleeful cackle as she noticed our still united hands. Calming down, she stated;

"I knew it."

Jennie blushed, I grinned and nothing more was said on the matter. Settling on the sofa in our version of pyjamas, (me: pyjama bottoms, Jennie: shorts and a tank top) under a blanket, with a cheesy movie on the box and with an arm wrapped around my girl. I couldn't help but grin. This is what life should be like.

Later on, after numerous comments about Harrison Ford's age, and the how gross it would be to sleep with someone that your father had also slept with, not to mention wondering how you can get lost in a museum, we finally succumbed to sleep. Jennie surrendered to the sandman first, before the tank fell off the cliff, whilst I vaguely remembered my mom turning off the TV and the light, as well as tucking the blanket tighter around us.

Finally my eyes slipped shut, barely registering the uncomfortable sofa, or the crick in my neck I was sure to get, but being very aware of the girl lying next to me in my arms.

Sweet Dreams.

* * *

**Hey all! I'm still writing, been on holiday though, so no internet, but it did mean I have enough time to write a few chappies. Here's the first, and hopefully, the next will be up in a few hours :)**  
**Shouties:**

**Katie: Danke for the review, 2 days til results :O**  
**SailorBoo: David Bowie is immortal, 'nuf said. Hope you enjoyed the chappie :)**  
**Charlotte Night 007: I updated! Shock! Horror! Get on msn soon, i need to run some ideas past you :P**  
**.LoL: Thankyou for the review :) Hope this strikes your fancy :D**

**Reviews make the world spin faster :)**

**Bite.**  
**XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**JenniferPOV**

Waking up in Warren's arms for the second time in a week was wonderful. I woke before him, as usual, and I laid there for about half an hour, just going over the events that had occurred at Homecoming. It certainly wasn't what I had expected to happen. What I had hoped, maybe. But expected? Never.

About nine o'clock, Warren began to stir. It was entertaining watching the various stages of alertness he went through. Firstly his grip tightened minutely, then his breathing hitched as he shuffled slightly, not enough to knock us off the sofa this time thankfully. I buried my face into his warm (and bare!) chest, but still watching his face.

He looked so peaceful whilst on the verge of consciousness. Gone was the broody downturn of the lips, and the furrowed brow. He seemed so serene. Finally his eyes opened a little and his mouth quirked upwards.

"You're staring again." Was the bleary, sleepy statement that passed his lips. I buried my face fully into his chest, turning red from a mixture of embarrassment and held-in laughter. He began to shake with a rare soft chuckle. When we quieted down, although what was so funny, I'm not quite sure, we just grinned at each other goofily.

After ten minutes or so of cuddling, although I'm sure Warren has a more manly name for it, we actually got up and meandered our way into the kitchen, where Lizzie was sitting, as always, with a large cup of coffee. She beamed at us, gesturing to the side, where there were two steaming cups of coffee, milk and sugar already added. For the next ten minutes, all was silent in the kitchen, bar the ticking off the clock. That clock is actually quite annoying, it seems to tick a fraction of a second longer than it tocks.

After the coffee was inhaled, and I had finished glaring at the annoyingly cheerful clock, with its odd tocks, Lizzie steepled her fingers, in an eerily similar manner to Mr Burns from the Simpsons.

"Now I would ask for all of the details, but I have to be at work in.." She checked her watch "Holy Cow, 20 minutes!" She was suddenly a blur of speed, moving so fast I was wondering if she had a second superpower. Me and Warren just watched in amusement as she sped out of the door, in her scrubs, (she's a paediatric nurse at Maxville Hospital) shouting about explanations later, then we heard her car screech out of the drive and down the street. We couldn't help it. We both burst into laughter, practically rolling around on the kitchen floor.

Finally we calmed down enough to return to the living room, and flick the TV on, catching a few of the Saturday morning cartoons. We just messed about until about noon, where I had the ever so bright idea of making lunch. Four rashers of bacon and five fire alarms later produced two rather blackened bacon sandwiches. We ate them despite having needed warrens assistance when the frying pan set on fire, after all, burnt bacon is still bacon.

Eventually, we decided it would be prudent to get changed, whilst pyjamas are suitable attire for watching cartoons and mock wrestling, if we did decide to leave the house, we probably should wear actual clothing.

Hopping the fence in my shorts and tank, I felt quite exposed, so I ran to the door as quick as I could...which isn't very fast at all. Anyhow, Jamie was still out at his 'friends' so I got changed as quick as I could. It was relatively warm, so a pair of cut offs and an old T-Shirt, stolen from Jamie, would suffice. I then bunged my dress from last night in my wardrobe, and ran back over to Warrens, after brushing my teeth of course.

Bursting into the kitchen, I found Warren in the process of putting his shirt on, once again I blushed. However much I teased him, I couldn't deny. Warren was definitely hot, in more ways than one. He emerged from the neckline too soon for me to hide my blush, but he simply smirked and rolled his eyes.

After clearing up the dishes from the bacon fiasco, we decided to go to the park, there was an old play area, hidden at the back. It's where the old park used to be, nothing much, just swings and a rusty slide. The real gem however, is the tree house. Dwelling in a large oak tree, it's basically a wooden box, high up in the canopy. It takes a little effort to get there as the ladder had long since rotted away, so you actually had to climb to get there.

It was Warren who found it, years and years ago, before I moved here. He then showed it to me, before our freshman year. We used to come every week, before life started getting too hectic, now we were lucky to get here once every few months.

We walked to the park, the smaller of the two in Maxville, which was on the rougher side of town, a far cry from the suburban utopia of Layla and Strongholds neighbourhood. Although we live on the 'wrong' side of the tracks, me and Warren have never had any problems yet. Despite that, we stick together, particularly on the way home from work.

When we got to the park, we made our way to the back, behind the newer looking park activities, which were still graffiti emblazoned. I couldn't help but smirk when I realised what this must look like to anybody else. A boy and a girl, walking hand in hand behind a lot of trees.

"What's with that look?" Warren enquired with his own smirk, making me think he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Ignoring him, I let go of his hand and tried to run to the tree first. Tried being the operative word. I got about halfway there and tripped over my own feet. I never said I was graceful. Blushing madly I accepted Warren's helping hand, pointedly disregarding the open chuckle at my expense.

"Enjoy your trip?"

"Original, Warren, very original."

Grinning he hoisted me up and we walked at a more sedately pace to our tree. We climbed up, well Warren climbed, and I scrambled, through the hole in the wooden floor. Tired from the climb, I immediately laid down on the floor, soon to be joined by Warren. He slipped his arm round my shoulders, and we stared at the clouds through the one of the holes in the roof.

"This feels like a cheesy 80's movie." I couldn't help but comment. "In a good way though."

He laughed quietly, the motion reverberating through me.

"Yeah."

Both of us were quiet for a while, watching the clouds pass over us.

Finally I rolled over, mindful of Warrens arm, and stared at him. He did the same, and being the cheesy teenagers we were, we simply stared into each other's eyes for a moment, in similar poses, legs sprawled out, an arm propping us up.

This time I made the first move and leaned forwards, capturing his lips with my own. I'm not ashamed to say we spent most of the afternoon in a similar manner, simply holding each other, staring at the clouds, and frequently kissing. We didn't talk much, other than a few jokes or passing comments. We both knew that we wouldn't be like this around other people, and although that stung a little, I understood. Too many questions, plus we both had a reputation that needed to be maintained.

Eventually, we had to go home, to get ready for work. We were both doing a double shift tonight, to make up for taking one of the busiest nights of the week off, but they were staggered. Warren was doing an early shift, whilst I was doing a later shift, finishing about half eleven.

I sat in the Paper Lantern for about an hour, before walking over to Peppino's. Nothing much of interest occurred during my shift, other than a woman slapping her boyfriend with a slice of pizza and storming out. It was quite funny actually, even though I had to clean it all up. Whilst I was on my break, Warren texted me, saying he wouldn't be able to walk me home, as Lizzie had collected him on her way back from the hospital. Slightly nervous about walking home in the dark, I clocked off and began the journey.

I had grabbed one of Jamie's old black hoodies on the way to work, so I pulled it close about me. With the hood up and my hair pulled back I can pass as a boy with my distinct lack of curves, which in some ways can be better, you get less hassle if you look like a guy. When I was about half way home, passing in front of the Paper Lantern, taking longer than usual as I was avoiding most of the alleys, my phone went off. As much as I love Joan Jett, a pocket lighting up and blaring Bad Reputation does not bode well for being unnoticed. I went to read the text, stopping to do so, as the last time I read a text whilst walking, I ended up flat on my face.

It was from Warren.

"You home yet? :) x"

I was about to respond when I heard someone behind me. Spinning, I went to kick at them, but whoever it was grabbed my leg mid kick and twisted so I fell to the floor. I dropped my phone, struggling to stand, unwilling to use my powers in case this guy was a Civilian. I made it to my feet, realising the guy had a friend. Punching at the first guys face, I hissed as Guy # 2 slammed me into the wall, bashing my head. Everything went blurry for a few seconds. Shaking it off, I kicked and punched almost randomly, one of the guys was on the floor, but Guy # 1 threw me to the pavement, my head smashing against the kerb.

The last thing I remember was the back door to the Paper Lantern opening and someone walking out, before it all faded to black.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Another update, a bit later than promised because I was getting opinions on it. Blame the wonderful Charlotte Night 007 for dissappearing on me :) To be honest, I'm a little uncertain of this chapter and would like some honest opinions on it. Is it too dark towards the end? The reason I added the last part in, is because I'm so sick of all the cliches: Lash/Penny/Speed return, or Baron Battle mysteriously escapes from prison etc. So I added in what could happen to an ordinary person who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. After all, things like that happen every day, unfortunatley.**

**Shouties:**  
**Becca. crazy. LoL: Thanks for the review, and I did enjoy writing that part :)**  
**Charlotte Night 007: You know sort of where I'm going with this, which is hopefully away from the cliches, and you were late on msn. Hmphf :P**  
**Melrose5553: Thank you very muchly, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Reviews feed Neville, so don't let him starve :D**  
**Bite.**  
**XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**WarrenPOV**

It had been a good day. Just me and Jennie. My shift went well, I got a couple of nice tips, and I was all set for wandering over to Peppino's, to spend the rest of the evening with my girl, when my mom called me.

"Warren?"

"What's up mom?"

"Have you finished work?"

"Just about, why?"

"I'm just around the corner sweetie, I'll pick you up, and then you and me can have a nice talk. I want to know exactly what happened last night. " It was said matter-of-factly, with no room for arguments.

"Sure thing mom."

It was annoying almost, as I had planned on seeing Jennie, but I figured it was only fair to my mom to explain what was going on. So I texted Jennie, and clambered into the car as it pulled up outside the restaurant. The five minute journey was filled with small talk, the most memorable part of the conversation was my mom telling me about this little girl who ran half way around the hospital before she got caught. When we got home, we settled in the kitchen around the table, after putting a lasagne in the oven.

"Start from the beginning." My mom said, almost menacingly, although the effect was ruined by the huge grin on her face.

"Basically, we started dancing last night and realised it felt right?" was my explanation, hoping to get away without the details. No such luck.

"Come on sweetie, I want a better explanation than that. You were both radiating such happiness last night, there has to be more to the story than that." She pouted at me and I caved. Why does the pout always work on me?

"Fine. We were dancing and a slow song came on and it really did feel just right, so we may or may not have kissed, before Jennie got confused and I ended up dragging her out to an unused corridor, where we talked about it, and realised that neither of us are perfect, but we both like the other, so we decided to give it a shot. Jennie's different, I know it's not very original to say, but it's true."

My mom squealed and started bouncing around the kitchen at high speed. She then demanded details about the dance, such as the music and decorations and so on. I obliged and then we started talking about last year's Homecoming and how it was a definite improvement. We just sat at the table eating our lasagne and just talking for hours, about everything and anything, in particular what we are going to do next year. When I checked the clock, it was nearly midnight, so I texted Jennie to check she got home safe. When I didn't get a response in ten minutes, I started to get worried. Jennie was always prompt at returning texts, if prompt at nothing else. I quickly told my mom what I was doing, and then ran across to see if Jamie had heard from her. When he finally answered the door, the worried look on his face told me everything. Jamie does not worry about anything except Jennie, and even so, it's rare that he shows it.

I quickly explained what was going on, and ran home to get my coat. When I got there, my mom was on the phone, which she passed to me, her face white.

It was Kelvin, one of the chefs at the Paper Lantern.

"Warren? It's Kelvin. We've got Jen here, she's been beaten up, can you get here quickly? No one else knows where she lives."

"Five minutes." Was all I said, before putting the phone down.

Mom already had the keys ready and we both got in the car, shooting off. We arrived at the back entrance to the restaurant, and my mom went to park the car, I jumped out and ran through the staff entrance. The restaurant was closed, but a few of the staff had remained behind, including Madam Manchu, Kelvin and one of the waitresses, Li. They were clustered around a chair in the kitchen, where Jennie was slumped.

She looked awful, with the beginnings of a black eye, and blood crusting her bottom lip. There was also bruising along her cheek bone. Li and Kelvin both moved out of the way when they saw me, whilst Madam Manchu remained, dabbing at the blood with a damp cloth, murmuring in Cantonese.

Kelvin quietly explained what had happened, he had gone outside for a cigarette break, and Jennie was in the middle of a fight, up against two guys, who had been in the process of stealing her phone. Kelvin had immediately begun to shout, and he's a big guy, so the pair ran off, one of them half dragging the other, who was almost unconscious. Unfortunately, Jennie had already been knocked out at that point, so he carried her in, and Li had helped him to clean her up, before Madam Manchu had come to see what was going on, and she had recognised Jennie which had led to Kelvin phoning me.

Thanking him, I went to kneel besides Jennie. Vaguely registering my mom walking through the door behind me, I took the cloth off Madam Manchu and finished clearing the blood from around her mouth. I was so relieved that it had happened outside this restaurant out of all of them. Not that I'm glad it happened, but at least she was found immediately and if..._when_ she regains consciousness, she'll be in a place she knows well.

I heard Kelvin repeating the story to my mom behind us, with occasional inputs from Madam Manchu, even though only Kelvin understood her. Thanking Madam Manchu, I gently lifted Jennie and took her out to the car, following my mom. We drove home in a tense silence.

Jamie was waiting at our door, pacing nervously.

"I called him." Mom murmured. I nodded tersely, remembering that she had been on the phone as she walked through the door.

Lifting Jennie out of the back seat, I carried her to the door, which my mom opened, explaining to Jamie what had happened, at least what Kelvin had told her. I placed Jennie on the sofa, and my mom grabbed the first aid kit. She rubbed a cream on the bruises, before turning Jennie over and checking the back of her neck, where there was more crusted blood. Hissing, my mom told me to fetch a wet cloth, and when I did, she cleaned up the blood, before proclaiming that it didn't need stitches, and was mostly healed already.

We turned Jennie over again and she began to stir.

"Jennie, can you hear me?" I knelt beside her and whispered near her ear. I was distantly aware of my mom taking Jamie into the kitchen. Jennie groaned and her eyes tightened, before opening slightly.

"What happened?" It was a hoarse whisper.

"You got the crap kicked out of you." It was a blunt but honest answer.

"Oh."

She went to rub her eyes, but I stopped her, noting the blood on her knuckles. I cleaned it with the damp cloth. There was only one cut on her knuckles, which meant that most of it wasn't her blood.

"Looks like you gave as good as you got. Why the hell didn't you make something explode or something?" I was proud at the beginning of my statement, but I was also angry and upset. "You could have ended that fight as soon as it began, but you didn't. I haven't been so worried about anything in my life!" My voice was rising and Jennie sat up, glaring and wincing simultaneously, which produced an odd effect.

"I didn't use my power in case they were Civilians, which I'm pretty sure they were, because all they wanted was my phone. I'm a big girl Warren, I can take care of myself, so chill!" We were both glaring at each other now.

Suddenly she cringed and grabbed the back of her head. My worry overrode my annoyance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hurts like hell."

I sat next to her on the sofa and wrapped my arms around her, gently so as not to aggravate any other bruises that might be there.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just bruised all over really, I can't remember much, but I'm pretty sure I was slammed into a wall, and quite possibly the pavement. Would you mind checking my back? I think I scraped it."

We both blushed as I lifted the hem of her shirt at the back. There were a few cuts, which I cleaned out as best I could. Luckily they weren't serious and hadn't bled enough to make her shirt stick to them. I've had cuts like that before and they hurt. Bad.

"You really did worry me you know? I do care about you, and when I saw you in that kitchen..." I trailed off.

Jennies face seemed to change, her guard dropped, but it was a guard that you only realised was there when it dropped. She seemed softer somehow, right then I made it my mission to make it drop as much as I could.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, I think Jennie was in shock, so I was going to get her a c of tea with lots of sugar. I stood up, but she grabbed my hand and kept me close, so I sat back down next to her.

That's where we remained until Jamie walked back into the room, looking a lot calmer. He was followed by my mom who was radiating tranquillity, probably the reason behind Jamie's change of expression. Having an empath in the family can prove useful.

"You okay kid?"

She nodded and shakily stood up with my help. Jamie gave her a shoulder to lean on and together they left the house, after thanking us both profusely.

My mom finally dropped the composed look and sat on the recently deserted sofa. I collapsed next to her and we both sat quietly for five minutes. I know my mom sees Jennie as part of the family, and finding her beat up scared the hell out of her. I was just glad she was okay, it would have killed us both, as well as Jamie if anything had happened.

Finally my mom and I went to bed. I glanced through my window and saw Jennie being helped into bed. Jamie spoke to her briefly, then ruffled her hair and left her to sleep. She got into her pyjamas, I averted my eyes, honestly, but by I then felt too much like a stalker, so I closed my curtains and tried to sleep.

Eventually I did sleep, but I slept fleetingly, haunted by dark dreams of blood and bruises.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I updated a lot faster than expected huh? Like I said earlier, these two chapters I'm a bit iffy about, but my explanation is in Chapter 11, in the AN. Let me know what you think please.**

**Big Thanks to:**  
**Mighty Lion: Thanks for the review, love the penname by the way :) Thats what I've been trying to do, write something real, that could happen to any teenager, not counting the super powers. Glad you're enjoying the story so far :P**  
**Charlotte Night 007: As always thanks for the review, and I'm writing as fast as I can, but we get our results tomorrow, which is definitley impairing my writing :S**  
**Becca. crazy. Lol: Glad you like it :) The way I see it, if you try and destroy your High School, (no pun intended), you wouldn't be allowed back. Thanks for the review.**

**And to everyone else who had put me on Alert or Favourite, you're support is welcomed :D**  
**Also, if anybody wants to make a banner or anything, please, feel free. Just PM me and I'll post them on my profile. **

**Ciao Mein**  
**Bite.**  
**XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**JenniferPOV**

I woke up on the Sunday morning with an absolutely splitting headache. I had slept in, it was past ten. Half asleep, I got out of my pyjamas and just chucked an old T-Shirt on, probably Jamie's, MAKE LOVE NOT WAR emblazoned across the front of it. It nearly reached my knees as well, which confirmed it was Jamie's and not Warren's.

Quickly wandering into the bathroom, I took care of the necessities before looking into the mirror. It wasn't as bad as I expected a black eye, a bruised cheek and a split lip. Washing my face, I decided to have a lazy day, and made my way to the living room, where I went to sit on the couch.

Oddly enough, the couch had a pair of jean clad legs, which I nearly landed on. Rubbing the sleep out of my non-bruised eye, I followed the long legs, past the red T-Shirt, right up to the smirking face of Warren.

"Hey. Nice shirt." There was laughter in his voice.

I mumbled something unintelligible, even to me, and shifted, so I was curled up against his side. An arm was soon wrapped around me, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Jamie let me in by the way, and then he went shopping. Apparently all you guys have in the fridge is beer and yoghurt."

"We have yoghurt? Wow." The best part is, I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm still not sure how we haven't starved to death or gotten food poisoning yet. I'm guessing it has something to do with the meals Lizzie sends over every now and then, homemade chilli or lasagne and stuff, all we have to do is shove it in the microwave. Warren's mom is a lifesaver.

"You want to tell me what happened last night?" Warren turned to me, gently stroked the bruise on my cheekbone, which stung, but not too badly.

"The quick version? I was walking home from work, my phone went off, I went to answer it, and dumb and dumber attacked me. We scrapped for a bit, got slammed into the wall slash pavement, then someone really tall came out of the restaurant. That's all I remember really." I shrugged. "Oh, I also dropped my phone, I think one of them might have grabbed it though."

"Probably." Warren mused. "You okay though?"

It was asked seriously, he stared straight into my eyes and for once there was no humour, no sarcasm, not even a brooding frown. Just solemnity and a hint of worry. It was enough to make me consider my answer carefully, especially considering Warren is like a human lie detector. Either that or I suck at lying...

"Physically? I'm a bit bruised but nothings broken, so no chance of getting out of the Mad Science test we have on Monday. Shame. Mentally? I think I'm okay, Jamie reckons I went into shock but that's it, I don't think they made me any more unbalanced up here." I tapped my skull then winced immediately. Note to self, don't do that again.

Warren uncurled himself and detached from me, before going through to the kitchen, returning moments later with two aspirin in hand. Swallowing them dry, I shuddered, but couldn't help but be relieved that at least this time they were the easy swallow ones. Last time I took the powdery ones that dissolve in your throat and then cause you to throw up half your body weight. Bad times.

"Thanks darling."

"Darlin?"

"I decided to try out a nickname for you, sweetie pie."

His look of horror was comical, enough so that I fell off the sofa laughing, pulling an un-amused pyro with me.

"You call me that again and I'll tell Jamie exactly where you went when you got in trouble for skipping school last semester."

Damn, that boy knows too much.

"Fine, just get off me Warren. Your elbow's digging into my pancreas." A short silence followed.

"You do know your pancreas isn't in your leg?"

"Maybe?"

Okay, so biology was never my strong point.

We managed to get back onto the sofa relatively unharmed. That's where we remained in a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes until my brother walked through the wall, grocery bags filling his arms. He nodded at us before walking through the kitchen door, literally.

After a few minutes we followed, although we took the liberty of actually opening the door, and we leaned against the counter, Warren's arm around my shoulders, quite comfortably I might add. We watched as Jamie put away our food for the week, mainly consisting of microwavable dishes and noodles, both the kind that came in a pot and in a package. Finally he chucked a box at me. Catching it, I flushed red when I saw the Tampax logo in very large letters. Glancing at Warren, I noticed he was looking anywhere except the box.

I glared at Jamie, who smirked, before scampering upstairs to put the box under my bed. I swear he did that on purpose. My brother is officially evil! I pulled a pair of old ratty jeans on, to save Jamie commenting on my state of dress. As I was going downstairs, I heard slightly raised voiced, Jamie's deep baritone and Warren's husky intonation. I couldn't make out the words, and by the time I got to the kitchen they were just staring at each other in some sort of understanding, even though Warren's hands were smoking.

They were standing pretty close, but as soon as they saw me, they jumped apart.

"Okaaay..."

"Don't bother." Jamie grumbled roughly, before slamming an open cupboard door and leaving the room. I looked to Warren for answers, but he just shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"My mom wants to see you after work, check you're okay and stuff."

"Kay."

The day passed by slowly, but enjoyably. We stayed on the couch watching 80's movies for most of the day, before Lizzie popped in.

She brought over four plates of spaghetti, and Jamie joined us for the closest thing to a family dinner we had. It was nice, and it felt comfortable. Lizzie teasing Jamie about his friend cough girlfriend, then the two of them recalling embarrassing childhood stories. Finally, the Peace family left, and me and Jamie retired to bed.

* * *

I awoke on Monday morning, feeling sore all over. Despite this small setback, I carried on with my normal routine, making and inhaling coffee, trying to rouse Jamie from slumber and so on. Actually remembering to make my lunch, I met Warren as he was walking in the door and we made it to the bus stop on time. My somewhat sunny (considering it was a Monday morning) disposition soon went downhill. People took one look at me on the bus and began whispering.

After we sat down, I began to complain to Warren.

"One black eye, a busted lip and a few bruises. What's with all the whispering, I had worse in the Great Junior Food Fight." Oh that was a good time, the eventual clean up was so worth it. Getting hit in the face with a lunch tray was almost worth it, but getting to scrap with Alan, a Senior at the time who was well on his way to becoming a villain was even worth the two months detention.

He simply shrugged, as nonplussed as I.

Mad Science was...annoying to say the least. People kept coming up to me to ask if I was alright, and looking at Warren warily. The same occurred during second period. When it came to third, one of the lessons I didn't share with Warren, I finally found out the cause of the whispering.

Rumours.

Overhearing (read: eavesdropping) two of the girls in front of me, I was actually amused by some of them. Most had to do with the bruises being from Warren, which was not in any way humorous, but the reasoning behind them was.

In the space of fifteen minutes, some of the theories I heard ranged from pregnancy, to drugs, to the Maxville Mafia, of which apparently I was the Godmother. That was definitely my favourite.

It did, however, pose a problem. If people thought Warren was hitting me (which he never would, but if he did, I would hit straight back), a lot of bad stuff could happen. Heck, if Jamie were to hear some of these rumours and believe them, Warren would be sleeping with the fishies.

After the girls had finished discussing mine and Warren's relationship, I coughed. They half turned, before seeing who it was, and then span so fast I heard at least one of their necks crick. The brunette blushed heavily, before looking at the floor in embarrassment. The blonde merely asked me if it was true.

"Is what true?" I wish I could say my voice was menacing and dangerous, but if anything, it was a little hoarse.

"That you were pregnant with Warren Peace's love child, but he didn't want it, so you had to go to a backstreet clinic, but then he decided he wanted it, and he hit you?"

What the hell were people thinking?

"What the hell are you talking about? We haven't even been together a week yet and apparently I'm pregnant? What type of girl do you think I am? And for your information, I was mugged, which is how I got the bruises. Now shut up and stop spreading rumours."

They both turned around, hopefully ashamed. I hit my head on the table, silently thanking any and every divine being that I was sat at the back on my own, so nobody else heard our whispered conversation.

Unfortunately, I was so riled up that the desk exploded. Even more unfortunately, I had my head on the table at the time. The heat generated did not bother me, but the splinters and shrapnel did. Not to mention, the explosion flung me against the back wall, where I slumped probably reopening the cuts. Hazily, I saw the row in front of me turn around, having been just out of reach of the relatively small explosion. Then the world faded to black, for the second time in three days.

* * *

**Poor Jennie, I keep her in a world of trouble don't I? Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, but now I have a bone to pick with people. I have finally worked out how to get the stats on stories, and there are hundreds of visitors/hits from all over the world. And I mean hundreds. So why am I getting only 5 reviews maximum per chapter? Now I'm not one of those authors who will threaten not to update without at least ten reviews yadda yadda, but a little more support would be nice. For those who do review:**

**SailorBoo: Thanks for the reviews (both of them) and yes, Warren is a hot stalker, no pun intended :)**  
**Melrose5553: Thankyou for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**  
**Mighty Lion: I tend to do short chapters, usually about four pages on MSWord, but I try to avoid random fillers, Thankyou muchly for the support.**  
**Charlotte Night 007: Thanks for being an unofficial beta, we both did well in results, however unexpected that may have been :)**

**Please let me know what you think,**

**Ciao Mein**  
**Bite.**  
**XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**WPOV**

I was sitting in class, idly making flames flicker up the side of my chair, when there was a faint explosion. Thinking nothing of it, assuming that it was a freshman in Mad Science or something, I returned my concentration to the flames, working on my control, trying not to burn the chair legs. I was doing rather well, with the teacher droning on about masks and disguises I had nothing to really distract me. That is until, he mentioned the importance of spectacles, which reminded me of a conversation with Jennie about Clark Kent and his 'weird nerd glasses that everyone should be able to see past'. Her words not mine. Of course, that led to a rather in-depth discussion about whether he wore underwear underneath his tights, to prevent chafing. I do not even pretend to understand what goes on inside my girls head.

A bell ringing brought me out of my daydream, and I stood, gathering my books and cutting off the flames. As soon as I did, the chair collapsed, one leg utterly burnt away. I guess thinking of Jennie is not good for concentration. Luckily the teacher had left the room, so I pushed the remnants of the chair underneath the desk and made my way to Art.

On the way, I glared at a group of guys who were scowling at me, as well as practically growling at the giggling girls stood near the classroom door. After all, I have a reputation to uphold. Finally arriving in Art, after more stares than usual, I settled in my seat, and found the opposite seat empty. As Jennie was often late, being at the other side of the school, I simply found my painting, and tried to find where the blue paints had disappeared to. Vicky began the roll call, and I was both worried and surprised to hear her skip Jennie's name all together, as well as pausing before mine. With a frown, something she was always reluctant to do, complaining about wrinkles or some other girly crap like that, she finished the roll call and instructed the class to begin working.

She quickly floated over to my table, frown deepening, making her look more serious than I had ever seen her.

"Warren, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why? Do you know where Jennie is?"

A quick spark of what I can only assume to be understanding flashed across her face, and gently she guided me out of the classroom. I followed her silently, leaving my bag behind, palms already beginning to smoke. Once we were outside she shut the door and looked at me, something akin to pity in her eyes.

"What happened?" My tone was grim.

"Jen exploded her desk last period." Her tone matched mine, but for a few seconds I was relieved. Jennie was always blowing things up, so she was probably just in detention or something. The serious look on Vicky's face told me otherwise.

"She in trouble for it?"

"Sort of." Here she paused, almost as if searching for words. "She was actually in contact with the desk at the time. She's in the nurses office. From what I heard, she was flung into a wall."

My somewhat hopeful mood was dashed, and I froze, unable to comprehend what I was being told. Emotions were speeding through me, worry, anger, shock and fear being the most prominent.

"Go on. Missing one class won't hurt, I'll write you a pass." Vicky urged me, turning to enter the classroom. Not even giving her time to do so, I ran down the hallway, taking the quickest route to the nurses office. I arrived, and burst in, arms smoking and hands ablaze. Nurse Spex didn't even look up from the freshman she was scanning, but waved vaguely to the bed slash table at the back of the room. I hurried over, not even taking the time to glare at the freshman. I sat with a harsh intake of breath when I saw my best friend and girlfriend. The flames and smoke died down as I surveyed her, trying in vain to remain impassive and keep a cool view of things.

There was a bandage around her forehead, new bruises blossoming on top of old, as well as plenty of scratches. Most of the scratches, that I could see at least, were already beginning to heal, particularly the ones on her arms, which was a relief. There were three that had blood seeping through the bandages and band aids, which meant they weren't healing properly. One of these was on her cheek, the other two on her left arm. Those were quite close together, probably from where she had tries to shield her face or something. She was wearing a baggy gym singlet and her jeans, which were slightly torn and blackened. In the corner of the room I could see her T-shirt folded on a chair, torn and bloodied.

I couldn't help but think how small and frail she looked, even though I knew she would kick my ass five ways from Sunday if she knew I had said that. It was strange not seeing her in her usual baggy T-shirts, which hid how tiny she really was. Despite that, you could tell she had a wiry sort of strength behind her, a fact that could be acknowledged by anyone she ever fought with. Not to mention the bruises those pointy elbows could deliver. I smirked weakly, thinking of the many bruises those elbows had given me over the years.

Shuffling the chair forward, I grabbed her hand, gently of course, so as not to aggravate the injuries, and attempted to soothe the scratched flesh with my calloused thumb. We sat like that for ten minutes, until Nurse Spex was finished with her patient, whereupon she shuffled over, bringing a change of bandages and band-aids. We were both silent as she changed the dressings, and I had to let go of her hand when Jennie was rolled over. There were more bruises beginning to develop on her back, as well as several nasty cuts, it was probably a good thing I wasn't holding her hand as my hands began to blaze quietly. The nurse scowled at me and reluctantly I lowered the heat and the flames, leaning back in my chair as lotions were applied and dressings changed.

When she got the needle out though, I leant forwards and grabbed Jennie's hand wordlessly. I couldn't watch the needle threading in and out of the skin on her shoulder, but I leaned in towards her ear and began t talk to her, extremely quietly, so the nurse couldn't overhear.

"Come on Jennie, wake up soon. You have no idea how weird this is, I mean you're actually quiet for once, it's unnatural. I've had you as a girlfriend for about three days, you choose now to go sleeping beauty on me?" I kept up a similar running commentary until she was done getting stitches, when the nurse informed me she should be waking up soon.

I glowered at her half-heartedly and she waved me off. The bell for lunch rang, and was promptly ignored, except by Nurse Spex, who shot out faster than a speeding bullet, yelling that she would be back soon. About halfway through lunch Hippie and Stronghold turned up, bringing food with them. Nodding my thanks, I began to eat my 'Hero Sandwich', whoever came up with the names for anything in this school could quite possibly have been the most boring person on earth. The two lovebirds sat and began talking about the different theories behind what had happened.

"Apparently, some girls were spreading rumours about her and she lost control." was Hippies input.

"That's what everyone seems to believe, it's just a question of what the rumours were that's a little hazy." Stronghold added, glancing at me nervously, which made me certain he knew something.

"What. Happened."

He looked at his girlfriend for help, but she was pointedly looking elsewhere. Sighing, he faced me but carefully avoided my eyes.

"Well I heard from Zach, who was told by Magenta, who overheard Emily, who was talking to Carla, she's dating Chris, who was told by his best friend Max, who was dating Lauren, that they think that the bruises were caused by…you." He gulped nervously.

"What." My voice was ice. He shuddered and began trying to repeat it, when a hoarse voice spoke between us.

"Shut up. You have an annoying voice."

Jennie was awake. Ignoring Strongholds affronted stare and Hippies happy squeal, I touched the least bruised cheek gently.

"Jennie, do you remember what happened?"

"Sort of. Some cows were gossiping in front of me, spreading rumours, although some of them were interesting, did you know I'm the Maxville Mafia Godmother? I didn't, but it explains so much…" She trailed off into a train of thought, which I was quick to derail.

"Focus Jennie."

She blushed.

"Oh yeah, anyway, they were spreading rumours and then had the nerve to ask me about one of them. I set them straight, but I was so annoyed I hit my head on the table, which exploded, then Mr. Squeaky over there," she nodded to Stronghold who blushed, "woke me up, then you asked me what happened and then"

I cut her off.

"I was there for that part, What exactly were the rumours per say?"

She looked guilty, almost as shifty as Stronghold had.

"Oh just some theories about how I got the bruised."

"What theories?" I heard Hippie dragging Stronghold out of the room.

"Well there was the Maxville Mafia one, but basically they seemed to have discovered we kissed at Homecoming, then I show up with bruises and they added two and two and somehow got an elephant eating a pie. They accused you of hitting me, something about an unwanted baby in there as well. They seemed to think I was some kind of slut…Warren? Are you okay? War?"

I was shaking in anger, there were so many things wrong with that rumour mill it was untrue. Ignoring Jennie, I stood up, walked to the nearest wall and punched it very hard. Just the once, although I have no doubt I would have continued had Jennie not fallen off the bed trying to stand up. Her quiet shriek brought me out of my anger and I rushed over.

Lifting her up, far too easily I should add, I put her back on the bed, taking no notice of the pain in my hand, at least until Jennie grabbed me by the wrist. There was bleeding on the knuckles and I'm fairly certain I broke something. We sat in silence, comfortable not awkward, yet still slightly tense, until the nurse returned.

* * *

**Hi Guys! I'm still alive! Sorry for the late update, I've just started college and the early mornings are getting to me (5.15 AM! Who is nutty enough to do that?) Anyways, I've also been suffereing from simultaneous writers block and a hungry plot penguin. Who would be interested in me writing a Covenant Pogue/OC fic? Let me know if you'd like me to cause I've got some ideas :)**

**Shouties:**  
**Becca. crazy. LoL: Thankyou for the reviews :) Much appreciated, and I'm glad you think I'm funny :D Easiest way to get through life is laugh loud and laugh often :)**  
**SailorBoo: You already have an indepth thesis on the spelling of yoghurt :) Thanks for the review sweetie, I'll try and update sooner :)**  
**Charlotte Night 007: As always dahlink, thanks for the review :) What did you think of this one? I find it harder to write in a guys POV but it can be..entertaining :) I'll discuss it with you tomorrow :)**  
**Mighty Lion: I refer to you as Aslan in my head, just so you know :D Thanks for the review hun :)**  
**Sexypryodani: Thank you for the review, much appreciated :)**  
**Baby-Rosalita: Thankyou for the review, don't worry she will be fine..or will she..mwahahaha :)**

**As always, reviews are always welcomed (as is anything chocolate based) so speak up and I'll try to update sooner :)**

**Bon Voyage**  
**Bite.**  
**XXX**


End file.
